


Rebel Yell

by Kats_Shadow



Category: Supernatural, The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Other, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Crossover, Supernatural x Lost Boys, supernatural oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kats_Shadow/pseuds/Kats_Shadow
Summary: When someone new weaves their way into the Winchester's lives, what happens when Mischief and curiosity creates an alternative story to the one we know so well? And what happens when memories and past friendships come back to haunt them?"Rebel Yell" starts in season 5 of Supernatural with Sheriff Jodie Mills posing as an adoptive Mother to Robin, a mischievous teenager who just cant help but get her hands dirty. Find out how the story adapts and changes to fit her personal storyline by reading!





	1. Before The Present Day

**Author's Note:**

> This story is my own work and is originally published on Wattpad. For more information on the cross over I encourage you to check it out on the other site as well :)

Robin was only small when she first met Bobby singer. Her father worked for him so it was a regular occurrence to go up and see her "Uncle Bobby" and sit in the small shack just inside the entrance with a bunch of old toys that had been scavenged and cleaned up. Her mother had died when she was fairly young. Complications after birth, or something like that, she had been told and so it was just her and her Dad- no, her best and dearest, closest friend.

At Bobby's salvage yard, her Dad was often busy with multiple customers wanting his expertise on their cars, and even little Robin helped out by passing him spanners and other tools that he needed. Robin would always giggle when her scruffy dad would pick up a spanner as though it weighed more than a ton of bricks to keep her amused on his shifts.

―――

As she grew she was able to be taught things and get to know what it was all about, which she was grateful for. Sitting almost alone in a salvage yard with very little to do was always boring considering how much of an imagination she held and so it was about time she had learned at least a few things from her Dad and Bobby.

"Alright, so use the spanner and twist that last bolt off." Her dad said with a small chuckle when he noticed his daughter tongue sticking out in concentration "Make sure not to lose that, by the way. If you do we won't be able to get the cover back on securely." He added

The teenage girl sighed as she popped of the bolt and placed it securely into her back pocket before preceding to life the cover off.

"Yeah, dad, I know. You've told me a million times how to do this. When can I start on the real cars?" Robin said in annoyance as she stared hopelessly into a rusted car's engine.

"When I'm satisfied that you can change the battery perfectly. Now go on and show me precisely how to do it and maybe then I'll let you help me or Bobby with a customer." That earned another frustrated groan from the freckled girl as she wiped her mucky, oil-ridden hands into her jeans.

A raven-black '67 Impala came rolling effortlessly around the bend, parking itself carefully at the front of the salvage yard.

Two Boys ducked out of each side door slamming them shut before approaching Bobby. One of the boys was scruffier than the other. He obviously tries too hard to be intimidating, and not going to lie, it definitely works. The other boy was a lot neater and more well kept than the first, probably the more calmer of the two.

"Go on." Robin's dad said, "Go for a break and catch up with 'em. I've got to get to work on some cars anyway." He smiled and the teen girl walked over with a small bounce in her step, but not before she replaced the bolt she had kept in her pocket.

"Hey, Winchesters!" She called

"Shortie!" Dean echoed her tone, earning a small 

eye roll from the girl as he stood leaning on the bonnet of his impala named 'Baby' with his hands stuck in his pockets.

"You know you could just call me Robin or Robbie, right?" She gave a chuckle, mimicking his position.

"Hey, Robin." Sam replied more normally.

There was a very distinct difference between the two boys.

Dean being more scruffy, with no filter when it came to talking, about anyone, that is..

And Sam being more reserved with a more comforting presence and an awkward smile that he would let out now and then.

"So, have you guys done anything interesting lately?" The girl asks the bothers curiously. She was always interested in their line of work, but hated how they were so secretive about it.

"No, not just yet. Gotta grab some more advice from your old Uncle Bobby. Need his expertise again" Dean replied.

It's a common occurrence for The Winchesters to stroll in and take Bobby out on little field trips every now and then. Sometimes he'd come back battered and bruised which Robin found some what suspicious, but she never mentioned nor took notice of it, that was until he was put in a wheel chair.. only a year or so later.

――――――

As the brown-haired girl got older, but still not old enough, she was soon put to work helping her Dad or Bobby with customers.

Being sat learning or passing spanners gets pretty damn annoying if you do it for years on end, so she was grateful for finally being allowed to help out around the yard. The Winchester brothers arrived, almost on cue and of course she was let go to talk to them. This time, when she approached them, it was slightly worrying.

"We need some advice Bobby. We've got a new case and this time, it's gonna be bad." Dean said in a tone she had never heard him speak in before. Although she was standing a few meters away, she could still hear them clearly without being noticed - It was as though she were invisible. Normally, Dean seemed to be carefree and full of puns, but this time.. he seemed deadly serious.

Before she could stride over any further to check up on them all, Robin heard the faint call of her dad beckoning her to get to the car so that they could go home. Her dad decided to call it day since they were both pretty tired after hours of scrambling around in car engines and pulling out dents.

The small teen walked cautiously back to the car but not before sparing a few glances to the brothers and Bobby before sitting herself in the passenger seat of her Dad's car.

The way back to her house was average. A wild, bendy road with trees lining it led to a short bridge that hovered over a narrow lake. For some reason, the ride home seemed off this time.

Robin's head was stuck resting on the palm of her hand and looking out the window as she normally did with her eyes fixated on the nature surrounding them but when the car came to an unexpected stop on the bridge she got curious. Looking outside the windshield, there was a women standing before them. Her thick, choppy red hair was unbelievably messy as though she had been dragged through a hedge backwards. She was hopelessly sobbing and her mascara was running, leaving black tears to stream down and stain her cheeks.

Of course Her dad had to let the women in, he was a nice guy and would do anything for someone in need especially at night. It was at least 7PM and it was already dark outside. He couldn't just leave her there, standing in the cold evening weather and crying her poor eyes out.

As the engine started up once more, they didn't seem to notice the faint flickering of the street lights behind them as they crossed the remainder of the bridge.

Two minutes in and Robin already had her suspicions. The stray women never made a sound since she entered the car - not even a sniffle or stifled sob as the after effects of her crying.

As she looked up into the mirror of the car, she stared at the women and noticed that her features where distorted including stark white eyes sunken into her head and holes where flesh once laid.

The teen girls eyes widened in fear as the world seemed to run in slow motion. The strange women's arms reached out to her dad's throat and as soon as she was found out. He swerved the car, clipping a wheel and toppling it over onto its roof where the young girl hit her head harshly as it caved in. The window next to Robin shattered - glass splintering her face and any other exposed skin as the thin pane exploded. She could hear her own scream echoing in her head as she cradled it in her arms but soon as it started, it was over. The car was finally turned back up right. 

With vision blurred and ears screaming with tinnitus, she turned and made a final glance to where the strange women once sat before darkness over came her and she slumped in the passenger seat, with her head resting where the window once stood intact.

――――

Muffled cry's and rustling was the only thing she could hear when she started to come to. A soft groan had escaped her lips as the once numb feeling began to fade into the pain she never felt before.

She could feel herself being shaken and when she slipped open her eyelids she could just about make out two faces. One with mid-length hair and the other with short choppy hair.

The short haired person raised his hands to his head and backed away in relief while the longer haired person stayed with her as she began to regain consciousness. Her eyes adjusted before her hearing. She could see the familiar face of Sam Winchester, the younger brother of the two crouched In front of her and mouthing words that she couldn't understand from the other side of the car door.

"What happened..?" She croaked out.

"Just take it easy, Shortie. We gotta get you outa that thing first." Dean said reassuringly from a small distance away.

Lifting her head off of the window and left over shattered glass was painful, but with the guidance of Sam the shaken girl managed to unbuckle her delicate form while Dean slipped out to grab a crowbar from the Impala. When he came back, he rammed it into the side of the door and opened it with a satisfying 'pop'.

Realization struck heavily as memories began pouring back. The strange women on the bridge, the car rolling over on it's side and her head colliding with something. The traumatized girl heard nothing but silence from the seat next to her, not even a breath and she looked up with tears stinging her eyes already "Dad!" Robin's eyes grew wide in fear as she scrambled to grab him, and to hold him one last time, but anticipated the worst as her bruised figure was pulled roughly away and dragged out of the car. Dean dropped the crowbar and a third set of hands picked it up cautiously. Robin knew those old, rough hands anywhere- they were her Uncle Bobbies. As the teenager was pulled from the wreckage she was held by the waist while she hysterically cried and kicked around in Deans strong but protective arms.

"No! Oh god, please! No!" She cried and cried repetitively. Dean moved her to face his flannel covered chest as he didn't want to traumatise the kid anymore than they already had.

Bobby and Sam had been put to work, removing her poor Dad's lifeless body from the wrecked metal structure and placing him delicately down on white cloth.

She beat her hands against his chest in frustration, trying to break free to see her dad just one last time and say her goodbyes.. but with no luck. Dean moved Robin to the impala, placing hands under her legs to pick her up and shove her in the car to stop her fierce refusal. He locked the car shut and didn't look back at the girl who had now fogged up the glass with the steam from her frantic cries.

――

Sitting around a table in Bobby's dining area, for the first time in the past hour, Robin spoke.

"So.." she cleared her throat, "you hunt monsters.. and things.."

There was a slight pause before Dean nodded to Sam.

"Yeah." The youngest of the brothers replied grimly. "So, i know that it's a lot to take in especially after having an experience like that, but since it's become personal, we thought you should know."

"And my dad already knew." Robin Replied, almost disregarding what Sam had said. The tear stains on her cheeks seemed to want to duplicate as she started to choke up on the mention of a fatherly figure.

"Yeah, he did. Bobby had to tell him considering he had an encounter when working late one night a few years back. We were lucky to have gotten to him in time." Dean Replied and Bobby simply lowered his head.

"This my fault. I'm sorry, Birdie." Singer addressed the adolescent using a new and unexpected nickname to try and lighten the mood.

"I could never imagine a life without him. He's the only family i had left." She replied with gritted teeth. Her tears were now falling freely as she began once again crying.

"I know, but-" Sam started before he was unexpectedly interrupted.

"I wish it had killed me too!" She exclaimed once the anger inside her finally bubbled over. She hurried to stand up, clenching her fists so tightly she could've drawn blood. The chair she was once sat on came crashing to the wooden floor as she made her clumsy but swift escape to the spare bedroom where she would so often sleep.

"I should have never kept him working here. This is my fault that all of this happened." Bobby blamed himself.

"No, Bobby this wasn't you." Sam sighed. "This was some stupid monster deciding that it wanted to have some fun by killing off innocents. Just because you told him the truth, does not mean this was your fault. Now, I'm gonna go and talk to her. She needs someone." And with that, he left the two other males at the table to grieve in silence.

―――――


	2. Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid Pt.1

Robin, the now sixteen year old girl, stood peering into the inside of a 2001 Yamaha TTR90 filling up it's oil tank when she heard the faint call of a phone from inside the house. With a dark blue flannel shirt tied loosely around her waist, a black tank top, ripped jeans and a bandanna tying half her hair back with small sections kept at the front to frame her freckled face, she stood up in curiosity.

Wheeling up to the line of phones, Bobby picked out the one ringing. "FBI" it had scruffily written on a piece masking tape "Agent Willis speaking." Bobby answers.

On the other side of the line, Sheriff Mills answered confusedly "Agent Willis, this is Sheriff Jody Mills." The women paused "Bobby?"

With a small slam of the car bonnet, Robin wiped her hands on her jeans, taking off the oily muck from her hands before proceeding inside where she saw Bobby with a startled look on his face. "Oh... Excuse me?" he said. Robin looked at him confused before he shook the phone at her, showing her the label. She nodded and proceeded to wash her hands at the sink in the kitchen, watching the black sludge fall away.

"Is this Bobby Singer?" Sheriff Mills asked. Sam and Dean within a restaurant turned and looked at each other knowing that they were in trouble. Robin, however, could faintly hear the Sheriff's response and started to snicker at Bobby. Of all her time at his house she had never seen him so bewildered. She went over and stood near him to eaves drop fully.

"Listen, I don't know who this is, but... this is Agent Tom Willis of the FBI." He replied before the line got cut off with a frustrated sigh

The small girl headed to the kitchen with an arm around her waist, laughing at Bobby and how was called out so quickly. "And you thought you wouldn't get caught? In all the years I've lived with you, never once have you been found out so easily!" She laughs.

\------------- In The Restaurant ------------

"Bull crap. FBI, huh?" Mills said to the boys and firmly placed her hands in her pockets after she had ended the call.

"So, uh. So you know Bobby Singer, huh?" Sam replied to her accusation carefully.

Dean stumbled over his words "That is... a fun coincidence." he laughs nervously where he was sat next to Sam.

"Here's what I know about Bobby Singer." Mills pointed out bluntly. "He's a menace around here, ass-full of drunk-and-disorderlies and mail fraud. You understanding me?"

"I think we all can agree that you've made yourself perfectly clear, yes." Dean replied more seriously than before.

"So, whatever the three of you are planning, it ends here. Now. Ten-four on that, Agents?" Sheriff Mills said sternly with exaggeration to make sure that Sam and Dean know that she meant business and that they were not on good terms with her.

"Yeah." Dean replied hastily

\-------- Bobby's house -------

"You know how many times we called? Where have you been?" Dean said frustratedly as they entered the living room.

Robin was almost hidden as she laid on a sofa now in new clothes and watching the T.V lazily. She stuck up a singular hand and gave a fast wave as she was fixated on the show that was on.

"Hey, Robin." Sam politely said, acknowledging the lazy girl.

"I was Playing murderball." Bobby answered Dean as he wheeled himself to face the eldest brother.

Robin sat up from the sofa, adjusting her bandanna and eyeing the old man suspiciously before turning off the T.V to listen into the conversation.

"What's that smell?" He sniffed "Is that soap? Did you clean?" Dean asked.

"When does this guy ever clean?" The sixteen year old chuckled "Have you seen the state of him? I did some spring cleaning today for him. Giving kudos."

"What are you, my mother?" Bobby scoffed at the eldest brother "Bite me!"

"Guys stop fighting, jeez. No need for the domestics." Robin rolls her eyes and proceeds to face away from the blank tv to look over the top of the sofa at the men.

"Guys, seriously." Sam chimed in and agreeing with the young girl.

"I' been working. You know, trying to find a way to stop the devil." Bobby answered uneasily. Of course he'd be busy stopping the "Devil", of all things. that's the one thing that Robin couldn't get her head around. The actual Devil Roaming the earth.

"Find anything?" Dean asked him curiously

"What do you think?" Bobby said, tutting. he looked at the ground, seeming defeated.

"Bobby, it's just... there's a case less than five miles from your house." Sam said in concern, perching on a nearby desk. The old man wasn't taking things as seriously as he had done and that made suspicions rise.

"He means the Benny Sutton case that you just so happened to do nothing about." Robin rolled her eyes and took herself off the sofa to walk around and lean against the back of it instead, trying to come into the conversation somehow.

"What, the – the Benny Sutton thing? That's what this is about?" Her uncle Bobby asked in disbelief.

"You knew about this?" The eldest Winchester asked pointedly.

"Hell yeah he did. Bobby checked into it already. There wasn't anything there apparently and so he decided to leave it." Robin replied before Bobby could.

"Except a witness who saw a dead guy commit murder." Sam said impatiently.

"I told you, Bobby!" Robin said proudly at how she got something right in terms of a case. "There's always something there in a case. You just have to look more intently!"

"Okay, Robin. The adults are speaking now why don't you go settle back down in your girly room and play dolls or whatever." Dean argued.

"Who do you think answers the calls when Bobby's too busy working? I may be sixteen, but that doesn't make me any less able, Dino!" She fought back, using the nickname that Dean hated. Robin had started using that on him whenever he became protective over her. She always thought that he looked like an angry dinosaur with his face all squished up unlike Sam who she could compare to the Big Friendly Giant when it came to these things. He was always there, but more quiet and observant especially when he was trying to look out for the dangers instead of jumping straight into killing like 'Dino'.

"What witness? Digger Wells?" Bobby asked, ignoring and trying to distract the pair from fighting.

The young girl went quiet, Fidgeting with the hem of her flannel shirt that was neatly hidden by her light denim jacket.

"Yeah. So?" Dean asked

"So, he's a drunk." Bobby replied, the argument between the two shortly became heated.

"Yeah and your not." Robin mumbled sarcastically earning a small chuckle from Sam before he returned to being serious.

"Well, what about the lightning storms? They look like omens." he pointed out.

"Except in February, in South Dakota, in storm season. Guys, I thought it was something, too. Sometimes a cigar is just a cigar." Bobby said frustratedly.

"you're missing the bigger picture." Robin said to know one in particular, but looked up at the Winchesters.  
"Okay you know what, Robin, go to the spare room. I'll speak with you when these two have left." Bobby exclaimed.  
Robin scoffs and frustratedly "No way! I want in. I want to help you guys more. Can you for once stop being so protective over me?" She argued back in defence. Honestly, she was fed up of working day and night on cars and wanted some real adventure in her life. Ever since the accident, she had wanted to join Sam and Dean on their "cases" for a sense of fun or perhaps even vengeance on the supernatural for taking her dad away.

Bobby spared her a look before she stood up from her position.  
"Fine.." she gave in after a minutes silence "See ya round, Winchesters." And with a quick two finger salute, she left to go to her room. Little did the brothers know, someone had opened the door and let her in, she muttered something to a large figure in the doorway. Bobby blatantly ignored what he saw as though it had never happened.  
—————————  
Leaning up against the door of the bedroom with the figure now sat on her bed, she began to eaves drop on their conversation.

"So who killed the guy?" Sam asked as though bobby knew the answer. Their speaking was muffled by the hard wood door, but she could still make out what they were saying.

"Take your pick." The old man scoffed "This Benny Sutton guy was a grade-a son of a bitch. There's a list of the living a year long. Wouldn't mind putting a cap in his ass."

"So, you're telling us... nothing?" Dean said disappointedly.

"Sorry. Looks like you wasted a tank of gas on this one." Bobby replied, brushing off the conversation.

"Great." Dean rolls his eyes.

Robin stood up from her position and went to the window. She over heard the two boy's talking about a "Clay Tompson" and with help with that same figure, she was able to make her way there to meet up with, and hopefully help the boys.

\---- Outside Clay Tompson's House ----

"Dean." Sam said frustratedly as they followed Clay outside the house.

"Boys!" Robin called from the House's garden gate, waving at them with a smile on her face.  
The two did a double take "what on earth are you doing here!" Dean exclaimed, the two of them running down the steps to meet her, Clay had stopped by the end of the steps. "This is dangerous. You're not coming along with us."

"Dude, give her a break. She's just trying to help us." Sam argued.

"No, Sam. She'll get in the way and probably get hurt and that'll be on us this time." He argued.

Sam gave him a look "Although that's true, I really think she's ready to be starting on this kind of stuff. I'd say we give her a chance."

"Fine. Stay in the car." Dean hesitated grumpily and reluctantly walked Robin over to baby before he walked back to the house. Robin sat with a mischevious smile, watching over the boy's and their actions.

"He's a monster" Dean Accused, Looking at Sam.

"He's a soccer dad." Sam replied. Unlike Dean, Sam was looking at a different side of things. What if these "monsters" were actually good for once?

"What do you want to do with him?" Dean asked his brother.

Robin perked up at the Sight of Sheriff Mills and her associate creeping up on the two and before she could say or do anything, Mills and the other cop stood defensively in front of the Winchesters with their guns pointed at them

"Freeze! Drop your guns!" She yelled

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. All right. Hey!" Dean Raised his hands immediately.  
"Remember the guy you said that was dead and couldn't possibly commit murder? There he is." He pointed at clay as though he had made the most magnificent discovery, only for that to be shot down by the Sheriff.

"And?" She shrugged.

" "And"? " Dean Chuckled in disbelief "And you're welcome – for catching the undead killer zombie."

"Whatever he is or isn't, that don't give you the right to shoot him in the middle of the street." She said blatantly and handcuffed the boys.

Robin was watching intently and her fingers were itching to go and help out her friend. She tried the door handle of the car, only to realise that it had been locked. She groaned in annoyance. She banged on the window in protest.

"Shoot me?" Clay said in surprise

"You're free to go, Mr. Thompson." Sheriff Mills replied tot he distraught man calmly

"Free to go?!" Dean Yelled in protest.

Clay shook his head "I can't believe you were gonna kill me."

"You're a zombie!"

"I'm a taxpayer!"

Getting her phone out, Robin sat in the back seat of the Impala impatiently dialling someone from her phone. "I'm gonna need a bit of help.." She said with a sigh "No, they've just locked me in their damn car.. Yeah, alright." And with that she hung up. She slapped the seat in front of her in frustration. So much for helping out on a case.

\---------- In The Holding Cell ----------- 

"So what, Sheriff's on the take?" Dean asked from the bench.

"Yeah. No." came Sam's reply as he paced. "The zombies are paying her off?"

Outside the cell and in the lobby of the station, Sam walked up to the bars and saw Sheriff Mills talking with Bobby. Robin stood beside him with her arms folded and an angry look on her face after being told off for sneaking out of the house. What he didn't know was how she had escaped the car.

"Hey." The youngest brother said, alerting the eldest.

Dean leant over to look where Sam was looking "So, what? Now they're friends?"

\--- Later that evening ---

Sam and Dean began to leave the station with Sam pushing Bobby's wheelchair through the lobby. Dean was following behind them with a guilty looking Robin.

Sam spoke up "Bobby, I thought the sheriff hated you?"

"She did 'till five days ago."

"What happened five days ago?" Dean wondered.

"The dead started rising all over town." Bobby replied. It was almost as though this was a normal thing to speak of. And by the looks of it, it was even more normal to see the dead actually walking again.

"So you knew about this?" Sam pestered "And Robin?" He looked over his shoulder at the girl quickly before looking back to where he was pushing Bobby.

"Sorry" she shrugged "Bobby made me promise to not say anything but this whole thing just seems, well.. off." She young girl shrugged.

Bobby looked at her sharply, "Yeah, we knew about it." He sighed

"I think what Sam meant to say is, you lied to us?" Dean asked in disappointment.

"Look, I told you there was nothing here. And there isn't. Not for you." Bobby replied.

"Bobby i really think we should.." Robin started but was shot a small look from Bobby and stopped.

Dean looked between the two, not knowing what to think of their small conversation.

"There are zombies here." He said Bluntly but quietened down while a cop walked past them "There are zombies... And then there are zombies. Come with me."

\---- Bobby's House, Evening ----

Immediately, Dean sniffed the air. "You want to tell us what the hell..."

Karen Singer, Bobby's dead wife walks up to the dining table carrying a few plates of food wearing a dandelion yellow dress and white apron. Robins dad followed right behind her with a jug of water and some glasses wearing a grey cotton shirt, light blue jeans and a red flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up half way.

"Oh, hey." Karen said cheerily "I didn't realize you were bringing company."

"Hey, Boys." Robin's dad waved after placing his things down.

"It's four a.m., babe." Bobby pointed out with a loving smile "You didn't need to cook."

"And you didn't need to help." Robin said sternly to her dad, although she couldn't mask her grin when she saw him. She gave him a quick hug before leaning on the back of a chair.

"Oh, please! I'll get some more plates." Karen said sweetly

Her dad followed Karen "ah, I'll grab some more glasses too." and the two walked back into the kitchen area.

"What the hell was that?" Dean said, expecting a clear explanation from the older man.

"Karen. My wife and of course as you've seen- Robin's dad." He replied. Robin looked down at her shoes.

"Your new wife?" Dean asked in a confused manner.

Sam chimed in, "And, you're dad. Like, you're actual dad whose body we had to pull out of a wreckage a few years back?"

Both of the boy's stood in disbelief as they looked at each other and then back at the others.

"My dead wife." Bobby said, slightly concerned about how the boy's would react.

"My dead dad." Robin looked up from her shoes to face the boy's. She too was concerned about how the boys may react to the situation, and tot he two zombies in the room.


	3. Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid Pt.2

As Robin stood up from the table they sat at, Sam followed her. She was staying Bobby's spare room.

"Robin." He called out cautiously from the hallway "What's going on?"

"I don't know, Sam. But I haven't been this happy in a long time. I finally have my family back." She smiled sadly.

"Robbie, he's not.. he's not alive." He hesitated.

"But he's here, isn't he? That's all that counts, Sam! You leave my dad and Karen alone. You hear me? Touch them or kill them and I'll never forgive you." She said sternly.

"Yeah. Got it." He swallowed.

\------ Diner -------

"So, what do you think?" Same asked, stirring his coffee.

"There's nothing to think about. I'm not gonna leave Bobby at home with the bride of Frankenstein." Dean replied, turning his head to look at his brother with Sam doing the same just seconds later.

"Then what do you want to do? Just walk in there in front of Bobby and blow her skull off?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"If she decides that Bobby's face is the blue plate special, I'd like to be there." The two brothers looked away again, Sam staring into his mug and Dean drinking. 

"Fine. See what else we can find out." Sam said and the two left the diner, but not before dean took out a few notes and threw them on the counter.  
——

Dean sat on a chair, just inside the kitchen doors as Karen shut them. Bobby was asleep in an arm chair just outside them and there were many pies dotted around the kitchen counters.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess that you like pies. Did you bake all these?" Dean said, His fork and mouth full of his favourite food.

"I don't know what it is. Since I got back, I can't stop baking." Karen replied while stirring a bowl of pie filling.

"It's the same with Dad." Robins voice chirped up as she gently pushed open one of the doors, "He can't stop fixing and helping."

She took a plate with a piece of pie, offering a small smile to Karen and joined Dean by standing beside him.

"Yeah, when do you have time to sleep?" He carried on.

"I don't." She paused, saying it like it was so casual to just not sleep. "Must be the excitement."

"Or being dead." The Winchester said bluntly.

Robin scowled at him from where she stood. Harold soon joined the in the kitchen. Bobby was still asleep.

"I know you don't trust me." The old man's wife replied

"Why would you say that?" Dean replied quickly.

"Come on, Dean. That's why you're here, isn't it? Keeping an eye on us?" Harold looked at him, Dean doing the same. "I know who you are. Just like I know Bobby's not the same mild-mannered scrap dealer I worked with." Dean looked away with a sad look in his eyes "You hunt things. I – I'm a thing. I get it."

"I wont let them do that. No way in hell will the Winchester brothers lay finger on either of you. I promise.." Robin declared.  
Karen and Harold looked at her with a sad smile. They knew that a second death was unavoidable.

"So you know that Sam and I would never let anything happen to Bobby. He's like a father to us." Dean kept looking at Karen, It was almost as though he were studying her.

The older woman shook her head, "I understand. And he's lucky to have you looking out for him, Dean. But you're not the only one."

"Is that so?" he asked.

Harold looked sadly at his daughter and wound an arm around her side, making sure to comfort her.

"I remember everything, you know." Karen spoke up again after a minutes silence and began preparing another lump of dough. "When I died. That demon taking over my body... and the things it made me do. And Bobby having no choice but to... Well, you know what he did. But I can see it in his eyes when he looks at me. The guilt. It weighs on him." She proceeded to look back up at Dean.

Robin looked to her dad "Do you remember too?" She mouthed to him.

"Yes." He mouthed back silently as they let the two others talk.

"So why don't you just tell him you remember?" Dean asked as though she never thought of it.

"Oh..." Karen sighed "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say you've never been in love. He's my husband. My job is to bring him peace... not pain."

"And a Dad's job is the same.." She looked up at her dad "But you should have told me. We need to talk.." and with that, Robin hastily left the room with her dad following.

\-------- Bobby's House, Evening --------

"Keep your damn voices down. Karen's upstairs." Bobby spoke softly as he pushed himself into the room."

"Oh, I'm sorry. We're a little tense right now. Who's old lady Jones?" Dean asked. he knew that Bobby had known about her and so it was only right to ask.

"The first one to come up." the older man replied.

Sam had his arms crossed "First one to go bad."

"First what to go bad?" Robin chines in. She had just made her way into the living room from the kitchen.

"What are you doing up?" Bobby asked her

"I couldn't sleep so i wanted to grab a drink, but since i'm already here.. go on." She shrugged in reply, holding her glass of water.

"Old lady Jones was always a nutty broad." He continued with a slight eye roll to Robin.

"Nutty how? Nutty like the way she ate her husband's stomach? Was that the level of nutty she was in life?" Dean was getting more and more agitated with Bobby and his secrets.

Robin Tensed. Is that what was going to happen to her dad? Is he going to kill people..?

"No." The old man said quietly in reply to Dean.

"Look, Bobby, I feel for you. But you have got to acknowledge that you're not exactly seeing this straight!" The eldest Winchester became frustrated with bobby, trying to put things to a point.

Bobby began to wheel himself away from the two, trying to get away from the fighting and from what he refused to acknowledge.

"Bobby, whether you admit it or not, these things are turning. We have to stop them" He paused and looked to Robin sadly " – all of them." h said more calmly.

Robin's eye's had started to water. Although she couldn't believe what Sam and Dean had just implied, she was taking it better than Bobby. Sure, she was mad at first and pretty emotional but at least she understood and knew that what was to come had to be done for the safety others.

Bobby proceeded to pull out a gun that was hidden in his pocket and rested it tensely on his lap.

"Time to go." He spoke sternly.

Robin looked almost scared, he had never used that voice on them before and the boy's gave him a weird look.

Dean looked to him in disbelief "What?"

"You heard me. Off my property." Bobby replied, getting more stern the more the boys hesitated. He refused to believe that his wife had to die again. He didn't want to acknowledge it nor think about it ever happening again. He already had to deal with it once, he couldn't do it again..

"Bobby you-" The young girl started  
"Not you too Robin or you can go with them." He snapped. She stared at him, a mixture of confusion and shock plastered on her face before she straightened up and put he glass down onto a table.  
"You know what?" She spoke "Fine. If you don't want me here because you won't listen to reason or acknowledge the truth that's up to you, but that was cold, Singer. Even for you." And with that, she walked down the hallway and back to her room.

"Or what? You'll shoot?" Sam continued, watching Robin's small frame disappear. 

"If" He exaggerated "Karen turns, I will handle it - my way.  
Same with Bird's dad. I will do what i have to." He made sure that the boy's knew that he wanted to be the one to do it, and only him.

"This is dangerous." Dean pointed out. Bobby cocked his gun threateningly. 

"I'm not telling you twice."

The boys hesitated and looked down the hall when they heard footsteps. Robin had returned with a bag on her back that was practically over flowing and her pyjamas that she was once in, were replaced with a pair of boot-cut jeans and her regular flannel shirt and denim hoodie. her hair was tied simply into a a low ponytail, much to her Dad's protest.

"Come on." She said and didn't once look back before she exited the house with the boys following close behind her.

————

The 67' Impala pulls over by a fenced area surrounded by street lamps. The place was empty.  
"He's crazy." Dean retorted

"It's his wife, Dean." Sam said, trying to see things from Bobby's perspective. 

"And my dad." Robin said from the backseat. Her head angled to the window.  
Sam stretched a hand back and patted her knee comfortingly

"So he goes 'Full Metal Jacket' on us? We're his family, Sam." Dean said. The frustration that he held in the house was obviously still there and eating away at him.

"Look, man. Bigger fish, okay?" Sam started, " I mean, we got a bunch of zombies about to turn this town into a giant chew toy."

"Yeah, and he's alone in the house making pie with one of 'em!" Dean's anger rose.

"Actually.. my dad's still there, too. He'll be going up against two of them." The young girl in the back realised. She perked her head up and moved to the middle seat to sit between the two in the front.

"All right? So?" Sam shuffled in his seat so that he could face the both of them.

"So! I'm gonna have to go back there and... and... and kill them." He hesitated "That's the only thing I can think of."

"If he sees you, you're a dead man." Sam said factually. 

"I'd rather my dad die to stop a zombie outbreak then have him go around killing people as one. He has to do this." Robin Chimed in, "Dean has to."

He nodded to Robin "Well, then, I guess I won't let him see me."

"Okay. I'll... head to town and rescue everyone – should be easy." Sam replied subtly with sarcasm.

"Sounds like." Dean said with a small nod.

Sam scoffs "I'm gonna need some help." 

"What about the sheriff?" his brother suggested

"I'll go." Robin chimed in, Resting her head on the seat in front of her.

"No, absolutely not." Dean said  
"It's not up to you. You're going to kill my dad, Dean I think I at least deserve a distraction."  
There was a small pause and she lent away from him.  
"If you go with him, you stick close and you stay safe, got that?" 

Robin nodded "Yes, sir."

"Last time I checked, the sheriff was pretty pro-zombie." Sam continued

"Well, I guess you guys will just have to convince her and protect Robin while your at it." Bobby shrugged

"How do we get the Sheriff, of all people, on our side?" Sam asked

"I don't know. We're just gonna." Robin replied before sitting back in her seat.

\----------- Bobby's House, Night ----------

Dean was outside, loading a shotgun as he began his track to the house.

"Karen, stay away from the windows. That goes for you too, Harold." Bobby pauses as he reached the bed that Karen had been 'sleeping' on, only to find that she wasn't there. "Karen?" he said in concern. He heard a crash from the kitchen and went in to see what happened only to find Karen collapsed in the kitchen, coughing and spluttering and Harold holding himself up by the sink, gagging.

"Karen?!" Bobby cried in concern, Opening the kitchen's sliding door hastily whilst trying to wheel himself in as fast as he could "Karen? Harold! Ugh!"

She coughed, a white mucus-like liquid coming from her mouth "I'm... I'm okay."

Harold was wiping his mouth as well and he turned on the tap to wash it down. He turned to the other two and went to help Karen.

"Yeah?" Bobby asked her.

I'm okay. I just... I'm okay. I – I just got to be dizzy."

"Yeah.. just took a funny turn is all." Harold agrees, he coughed slightly.

"You're burning up." He said to Karen after placing his hand on her face. He then did the same to Harold. "And you."

"Oh, I'm okay. I – I just need something to eat. And I'll be fine. Really." She started to have a coughing fit, turning into gagging and producing more of the strange liquid. Harold was off to the side with his hand as a cup in front of him as he too started gagging.

\-------- Sheriff Mills' House -------

"I don't know how to explain it, doctor. That's... That's why we're calling you. I..." Mills Said on the phone before abruptly stopping when she heard her husband, Sean scream, followed by a loud crashing noise.

"Sean?" She said in concern as she looked at a blood-socked blanket. "Owen?" She called out again, this time seeing the carpet drench in the red fluid. As she turned the corner by the sofa, she saw a sight that she would always remember. her own son was eating her husbands stomach.

"Oh, my God." Mills said with teary eyes. it was safe to say that she was in shock.  
Her son looked up from what he was eating, and began to slowly approach the older woman, his eyes glazed over and seeming to be focused on nothing other than eating her alive.

"Let's go!" As if on cue, Sam suddenly burst in with Robin and she grabbed the woman's hand. Both her and Sam dragged the Sheriff outside despite her refusal. "No!" She shouted in despair, and Sam pushed the woman to keep going, following after the two girls "Come, on Go!" He yelled again.

As they exited the house, Sheriff Mills looked back towards the house "My husband!" She cried

"I'm sorry, Sheriff, but he's gone." Robin sighed heavily.

"Leave him! He's dead!" Sam said without compassion.

Mills Shook her head furiously "That was not my son!"

"You're right. It wasn't." Sam exclaimed speedily as her took her free hand to make her focus on what he was saying, "Listen, Sheriff. Your town is in danger. People are in danger, and we need to help them now. Can you do that for me?" The Sheriff shakes her head hysterically "Can you focus for me, Sheriff? Sheriff?"

"Sheriff, please, we need your help! Calm down and think about this!" Robin shook sense into her. The older woman looked at her and swallowed.

"How do we put them down?" She asked breathlessly.

"Head shot." Sam threw out carelessly.

The Sheriff nodded sadly "We're gonna need weapons." her voice broke.

Robin took a pistol from her belt that was expertly hidden by her jacket. Sam looks shocked.  
"What. You didn't think that after the accident I taught myself to use a gun? Hah." She scoffs proudly. She let go of the Sheriff's hand to flip it around, "Okay, that was a lie, Bobby taught a thing or two but he never knew that I kept the gun..." She owned up.

Sam shook his head "Okay, we can start by rounding up everybody we can find. Where is there a safe place we can take people?"

Mills' eyes were darting around frantically before she spoke up "Jail." 

"Actually, that's quite smart. The building is secure." Robin pointed out.

"Right. Just, um..." He took out his own gun "Give me a minute." The Sheriff grabs him by the arm and looks at the weapon. She sharply exhaled and looked at him, almost begging for him not to do it. She slowly let go and Sam rushed back inside the house, Robin pulled the older woman towards her in a small hug as they heard a gunshot ring out.

"I know how hard this is and I know what your going through. My dad is one of those things and I'm going to lose him. Again. I'm not sure how, but we'll get through it." She said comfortingly before Sam came back out and they were off again.

\--------- Bobby's House --------

Karen lies looking even paler and sick. Bobby is sat at her bedside and holding her frail hand. Harold is sat beside the bed, slumped over with an arm around himself and looking to be in pain from the hungry feeling.

"I'm so hungry, Bobby." Karen said desperately.

"I'll fix you both something to eat" he paused "In a minute."

"I can feel it. It's happening." She spoke again, this time more in disappointment.

"She's right.." Harold spoke up from beside them "Its already started."

"It's gonna be alright." Bobby replied 

Harold shakes his head in despair.

"No. It's not. I'm turning, Bobby. You know I am." Bobby looked at his wife with tears stinging them before she turned to look at the gun settled on the table next to him.

"It's okay. Do it." Harold said "Protect my baby girl and protect the city." he pleaded

"No way." the old man shook his head,

"You have to. You have to Kill us both." Harold said desperately.

"Please." The woman begged.

"No." he shook his head. He couldn't do it. He couldn't loose his wife, or his best friend. Not again.

"I remember." She said tearfully.

"You remember what?"

"Everything. The demon inside me. You killing me. I remember." He looked at her in shock and the turned to Harold.

"I remember the woman that I picked up. I remember the car rolling and dying inside that car with my precious bird beside me.." He spoke up.

"Then you know... why I can't do it again." He said desperately to them both.

"I remember something else, too. When I came back... There was a man."

"What do you mean, a man?" He asked

"At the grave. He was so thin. Like a skeleton. And he told me to give you a message." Bobby looked at her in confusion

"Me?" he asked "W-why didn't you tell me this before?"

"You've seen so much." She said in a caring manner "I just... I just wanted to see you smile."

"What was the message?" He asked.

\------ By The Front Of The House ------

Dean tried to open the door, the door handle rattled before he took out his lock picking kit and opened it by force. As he shut the door behind him, the sound of a Gunshot rang through the house. He jumped slightly and the noise. He then began to hear shouting.

"Bobby do it! Shoot me! Please!" Robins dad groan, as he clutched onto his waist tighter.

"Bobby?!" Dean called out and as he entered the room that Bobby was sat in, he saw the old man with tears in his eyes and looking down at his dead wife, gripping onto her hand tightly. The older man looked at him with grief written all over his face.

"Dean.. look after my little girl" Harold begged him from where he sat.

"You have my word, Harold. You should be proud.. She's come so far and turned into an amazing person. She's not afraid anymore." He replied to the man.

"I know. And she'll be just as amazing as her mother was... Please" He groaned "Tell her i said goodbye and that i love her so much. So very much. Tell her not to grieve me for too long, either. She's already been there and done that. Tell her to carry on, for me." He said breathlessly before closing his eyes and letting a few tears fall alongside a short smile until a second gun shot echoed in the house.

————

Dean and Bobby had locked themselves into a tight closet to escape a large hoard of Zombies that had invaded the house.

"Kind of a tight fit, don't you think?" Bobby complained

"It's all right. They're idiots. They can't pick a lock." Dean replied confidently, only for that confidence to drop just seconds later as the zombies stop pounding on the door and the handle starts to move.

"Don't you ever get tired of being wrong?" The old man said in frustration.

"I'm making this stuff up as I go. Sue me." Dean replied before the closet door swung open and he began hitting them with the end of his shotgun. before they knew it, Sam called out from behind the hoard with Sheriff Mills and Robin behind him "Get Down!" they heard before all the Zombies were shot down, one by one through the head. Sheriff Mills stood there proudly as she reloaded her shotgun before lowering it. Robin stood to her side, her pistol still ready to fire and a small amount of blood splattered on her hands. She too slowly lowered her gun and gave the two men in the closet a small smile. Dean and Bobby cautiously came out, looking at all three in shock, but most of all at Robin. They hadn't expected her to be able to do anything that she had accomplished in those moments.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked them, breaking them out of their shock and back to reality.

\----- Cemetery, Day -----

Dean and Sheriff Mills join Sam and Robin by the large funeral Pyre. Robin watched ass the flames engulfed the wood and bodies of the dead.

"Well, if there's any zombies left out there, we can't find them." Dean spoke up

"How are the townspeople?" Sam asked Sheriff Mills.

"How do you think?" Robin said quietly.  
She was nudged by the Sheriff.

"Pretty freaked out. Hell, traumatised. A few of them are calling the papers. As far as I can tell, nobody's believed 'em yet." She replied.

"Would you?" Sheriff Mills shook her head. "How are you holding up?"

As much as she wanted to reply, she just couldn't get the words out to him. He simply nodded in understanding.

"Is that everyone?" Dean asked his brother.

"All but two.." he replied.

\------ Bobby's Salvage Yard ------

Sam and Dean joined Bobby in front of another funeral pyre with two wrapped bodies. Robin stood off to the side of them and sat down on a lonely patch of green grass. Watching as her dad slipped once again out of her life. She didn't cry, she didn't wail... Just watched as they all said a final goodbye.

"So, thinking maybe I should apologise for losing my head back there." Bobby spoke out sadly

Sam looked at him "Bobby, you don't owe us anything."

"Hey, look, I don't know squat from shinola about love, but... At least you got to spend five days with her, right?" His brother said, trying to provide comfort in such a depressing time.

"Right." Bobby sighed "Which makes things about a thousand times worse. She was the love of my life. How many times do I got to kill her. And Harold... How many times do i gotta traumatise Birdie by having her dad slip away?" He didn't take his eyes off of the pyre for second as he spoke to the brothers. He wanted to see his wife until the end of it.

"Are you gonna be okay, Bobby?" Sam hesitated before asking him.

Bobby disregarded the statement. Sam looked over to Robin, keeping an eye on her. She hadn't moved and inch from where she sat, apart from her hands fidgeting with her hoodie strings, and that worried the younger brother immensely.

"You boys should know... Karen told me why Death was here."

Sam looked to the man curiously "What do you mean?"

"I know why he took a stroll through a cemetery in the sticks of South Dakota." He said "He came for me."

"What do you mean, you?" Dean asked

"Death came for me. He brought Karen back to send me a message. I guess Bringing Harold back was just for fun.."

"You? Why you?"

"Because I've been helping you, you sons of bitches." bobby said pointedly.

Dean looked at bobby in confusion "So this was like a hit on your life?" 

"I don't know if they wanted to take my life or... my spirit." the old man shrugged "Either way, they wanted me out of the way."

Sam left the two elders alone and wondered over to see Robin who moved on from playing with her hoodie strings, to playing with her shoe laces.  
"How are you Holding up?" He asked her.  
She leaned over to him and placed her head on his shoulder.  
"Okay, no talking. That's fine too." He chuckled.  
"Dean said that.. he left a message for you. He said that he was proud. So damn proud to have been your father." He adjusted himself so that she was curled into his side with a supportive arm around her shoulders and she silently cried to herself.  
"He said not grieve him. At least for not too long, anyway. You've already been there and done all that. Now it's time to say a final goodbye. As much as it hurts, i know you can power through this."

Dean walks over silently.  
"Hey short stack." he said to try and lighten the mood "The Sheriff's in the same boat. She's lost her husband and now she's lost her son." He paused, "I've been talking to Bobby and your old uncle feels too guilty to have you stick around with him so we thought.. how about you move in with the sheriff? You may not have a dad but you could certainly have a new motherly figure to keep you company and live a relatively normal life with. We'll take you out in the evenings on a few cases here and there to get you out and about, too. How's that?"

Robin didn't know Sheriff Mills for very long. But if she could say anything- then it would that Dean drives a hard bargain.  
She gives a faint nod, wiping her eyes with the cuffs of her jacket sleeve.  
"I don't want to be a burden to Bobby anymore." She sniffled "Maybe a change of scenery would help." She stood up and faced the two boys "I'll grab my stuff and we can get out of here. Oh, and you better keep that promise. I may not be a fully fledged hunter yet, but we can soon change that."  
She stood walked away, leaving the brothers were they stood to go and get ready for a new take on life. A fresh start with new and exciting adventures awaiting her.


	4. Vampires and Cars and Food - Oh My!

Rays of golden sun poured through the fabric of Robin's curtains and illuminated the girls room. She was sprawled out messily in her double bed, one leg swinging off the side and the other bent comfortably as she laid on her back. One arm was held relaxed above her head casting a dark shadow over her eyes that helped to block out the sun and the other was resting across her stomach.  
The young girl groaned as she finally started to awake by the sound of her alarm clock. She opened her eyes reluctantly and looked to her left. In scarlet numbers the clock read "10:15" and she bolted upright. Without warning, she fell out of the bed and landed on the hard wood floor with a small thud "what!" she exclaimed grumpily as she laid on the floor. At that moment, her adoptive mother Jodie walked into the room with a few knocks on the door and chuckled when she saw the girl on the floor.  
"Stop laughing, it's not funny." She grumbled as she sat herself back up.  
"Hmm.. It's a little funny." Jodie replied with a grin and casually crossed her arms "Now, get up, I've made bacon pancakes. After all that you've been through I think you deserve it."  
Robin's eyes lit up and she darted out of the room, ignoring the fact that she was still in her pyjamas and had un-brushed hair. She sat down and bounced her leg excitedly as she stared at the gloriously, maple-drizzled stack in front of her "This is beauty on a plate!" She said, admiring Jodie's work "A masterpiece of sweet and savoury." She groaned  
Jodie shook her head fondly at the girl. After she had agreed to take her in, life had definitely took a turn for the better. She was happy again.  
"Anything planned for today? Or is it alright if I could go see Bobby?" Robin asked with her mouth full of her breakfast, she swallowed quickly "Sorry."  
"Well, I've got work down at the station as always so I suppose you could go to Bobby's." The older woman replied. Robin cheered and then finished the rest of her food quickly it was clear that Jodie had already had hers since there was a plate along with the rest of the things she used to cook on the drying rack by the sink "I'll drive you over on my way to work." She continued.

———— Bobby's Salvage Yard ————

Tightening the bandanna under her hair, she walked up to the Yard, but not before waving goodbye to her motherly figure first. She saw the beautiful black Chevy Impala in the drive way of Bobby's house and as she walked by she couldn't help but admire the beauty of the body work. From the shiny finish of the paint down to the nuts and bolts of the wheels, she loved it all and ran her hand smoothly along the bonnet.  
A loud knock from a window caught her attention and she saw Dean looking at her before taking two fingers and pointing from his eyes to hers. She knew he was watching her to make sure she didn't hurt his baby, and he knew she never would, he just loves to tease.  
He gestured with his hand for her to come inside and with a small bounce in her step, she did just that.  
"Hey Winchesters!" She exclaimed as she walked through the old doors of Bobby's house.  
"Careful with my Baby, shortcake." Dean said as he came over and gave her a hard pat on the shoulder "She's a beauty."  
"Hey, Robin." Sam came through to say, "We're working on a new case if you'll care to join us?" He offered kindly.  
As Bobby came into the room in his wheel chair, she nodded respectfully at him to acknowledge him.  
"That sounds great, Sam. I'd love to join you boys and always will." She smiled thankfully at him "Dean?"  
"Yeah, Yeah alright. I suppose you could come with us.." He said pretending as though he didn't care which made the girl roll her eyes playfully at him.  
"So, what we dealin' with?" She asked them  
"Well" Bobby answered, "We've got a new lot of Vampires spotted over in Monroe, just forty minutes away, so y'all are gonna check this lot out and take 'em out." He explained. Robin nodded in response.  
"Any idea where they came from at all? Is there a nest or anything?" She asked lightly.  
"Not as far as I can tell but it's worth checking out 'cause there's been a few deaths and missing person reports over there." The old man spoke again.  
"Yep, we got a location too. One of them decided it would be a good idea to get a phone with a GPS signal." Sam said "If I were one of the blood suckers I'd think twice before buying one."  
"Alright. We got our case, so let's head on out." Dean said and pulled on his jacket so that it sat in the right position.  
"Hell yeah! Let's go guys!" Robin exclaimed in excitement.  
The elder boy's chuckled at her immaturity and then headed out "we'll call you if we need you, Bobby." Dean said before finally shutting the door and headed towards the Impala.  
Walking over, Robin couldn't help but notice and old car sitting helplessly in secluded corner only just within sight. Her eyes bugged- a 1968 Convertible Chevrolet Camaro sitting proudly and in better condition than most cars in the pile up. "Whoa." She spoke "Now that's one sexy damn car."  
Dean walked over to her side "That old, gorgeous Camaro? Phew, yeah. You got a good eye, shorty. Come on then let's get going to Monroe."  
Robin nodded and opened the back door of the impala with a satisfying pop. She felt entranced by the car she saw. It was a wonderful deep musty blue colour with black stripes running along the sides of the vehicle. Not only that, but it had a black convertible roof. Damn it was a sexy car.  
"Robin!" Sam said harshly  
"Huh, What? Sorry.." she stuttered  
Dean shook his head in amusement as he put the car in motion and Sam went over his words again.  
"I said, once we get to a motel in Monroe we'll need to find the last area that the Vamps were in before we start to scout out the place. Preferably, We'd rather you stay there and help us by tracking them remotely."  
The girl Rolled her eyes stubbornly "No way, Sam! You said I could help and I'm going to. I'm not sitting in front of a laptop while you guys go out and do the dirty work." She scoffed.  
Sam passed Dean a five dollar bill.  
"Really? Oh come on, you're making bets on my stubbornness now?" Robin said with her annoyance expressed clearly.  
Dean chuckled "Yep. And it just made me Five bucks!"  
She rolled her eyes playfully at the eldest Winchester as he proudly held up his hand and shuffled the note between his fingers all the while still looking at the road ahead.

———— Monroe ————

As the impala pulled into the parking lot of the Motel, they saw that the place looked just as cheap as the rest of the Motels they've been to.  
"And here we go again." Robin said, climbing out of the car and pushing the door shut. The two brothers followed after her.  
"Well, this looks.. pleasant." Sam hesitated.  
The trio walked towards the entrance way and into the reception where they payed for a two bedroomed room. Normally when it came to something like this, Sam would take the floor, a recliner chair or even a pull out bed so that Robin could take what was originally going to be his side of the room. She tried to say no but even his stubbornness sometimes got the better of her so she ended up taking it weather she liked it or not.  
"I could so go for a burger right now" Dean complained as he dropped his bag of equipment onto the other bed.  
"I'm seeing chicken strips, Side of Chips with a crap ton of BBQ... Damn I could kill for that right now as well." Robin added.  
"So where's the nearest Diner?" Sam asks and they all headed back out to the car.

—— Jake's Place Diner, Monroe ——

Sam sat with his laptop on the table and a phone to his ear while Robin dug into her plateful. Dean had already gotten through half of his bacon double cheese burger and moaned as the flavour hit his tongue. "Man, we are so coming back here for these things- Mm, yes!" He groaned as he took another bite.  
"Dude don't be so gross." Robin chuckled at him and playfully hit his shoulder.  
"Says you, dunking an entire Chicken piece in Barbecue sauce." He shuddered.  
"Yeah, thank you." Sam ended his phone call, "Okay so I got a hit on where they are." He turned his computer towards us and we read the screen.  
"That's just couple blocks away from here. I say we could take them out while they're still sleeping." Dean licked burger sauce off his thumb.  
"Maybe. If there are others there we'll have to be more careful. If we wake one the rest will follow suit." Robin said factually.  
Sam spun his computer back around to him "Well, by the look of it, it seems like it's a small warehouse. I suspect that's its been abandoned." He shrugged "Let's start scouting the area and see if we can find a way in before sun down."  
Robin and Dean looked at each other before looking at their food and back to Sam. "Give us five minutes." They said in unison and continued to eat their meals while Sam ordered himself a beer and stole a few chips from the teen's plate.

————— Warehouse ————

The Impala doors slammed shut outside the dark warehouse as the dim evening crept in quickly. Robin walked around the trunk of the car and opened it up, scavenging through the equipment until she found what she was looking for.  
"Bam!" She exclaimed quietly "Deadman's Blood." The brothers looked at her confused.  
"And where in hell did you get that?" Dean asked her  
"Well, you're not the only people with tricks up their sleeves. I managed to get some on the last case I joined you guys in. It's gross but still worthwhile." She chuckled "you underestimate me, boys. This gal can do much more than you bargained for." Robin tapped her hip where her pistol was hidden by her denim hoodie jacket as she walked off towards the old wire fence that surrounded the warehouse.  
"Dude how the hell did she get that stuff?" Dean asked his brother as he began searching for his own equipment.  
"I don't know, man. But she's one hell of a hunter already." Sam replied, almost shocked.  
While they finished unloading the car, the younger girl looked around at the fence to find any weak spots in it. Being careful to not walk too close to the public area, she ran her hand carefully over it until she felt it give. She stopped in her tracks and bent down slightly to find it had been cut prior. "Bingo." She Grinned and pushed it in so that her small frame could slip through the tight opening easily. Robin walked back over the boys from the other side and shook the fence to make a rattling noise that made Sam jump and hit his head on the top of the trunk.  
"Oo.. sorry, Sam!" She said from inside.  
"Bird what- how did you manage to do that. What, You got some weirdo powers to make you jump over it or somethin'?" Dean asked in astonishment.  
"Ha! No, I just found a section that had been cut and managed to squeeze into it. So much easier than climbing over it." She shrugged  
Sam shut the trunk and held two silver machete-looking things in his hand. "Bird, you're gonna want one of these if you're gonna kill any of those guys." He said and she played with her hoodie strings awkwardly "Whoops." She replied.  
Dean and Sam proceeded to jump the Fence and land on the same side as her. She was given one of large blades and the trio began their trek to the warehouse.  
"There's a door on the side. Sam, Shortie, you guys go through that one and I'll stick the one on this side." He ordered and They split off.

———— Robin and Sam ————

"Alright." Sam whispered as they came to the door, "I'm gonna head in first. Stick close to me, got it?"  
Robin nodded in acknowledgment and he opened the door cautiously.  
"And you'd think they'd lock it" The small girl said but rolled her eyes as she was shushed by the Winchester she was stuck with for the time being.  
They came to a room that was blocked off by a thick plastic sheet that hung from unstable scaffolding above them. Beyond the old and crisp, crinkled sheet of plastic, four odd shapes could made out. It looked to four hammocks with only three of them containing a figure.  
"Sam-" Robin speech was abruptly stopped by and hand coming around her over her mouth. Sam, however, was also occupied by another vamp. The girl hastily took her elbow and slammed it into the Vampires gut twice and he stammered back and away from her slightly and held his chest, winded, but he very quickly regained his posture and came charging at her. She ran off to the side and stopped to gather a syringe of dead mans blood only to be stopped with a heavy punch. The jar and syringe went crashing to the ground along with herself and the contents of the glass came spilling out onto the cold concrete floor as the Jar shattered into tiny fragments some of which had managed to cut and scratch at the girls hand and face as she landed on her stomach. The syringe flew elsewhere and to some place she couldn't find so the only option left was to get the blade back. Robin could feel the print of the Man's fist form and sparked a burning sensation to climb the side of her face. As she reached for her blade, the ominous creature stood tall above her with his feet either side of her waist.  
"Ah, ah, ah little girl. I don't think so" he said gruffly, kicking it away from her. Luckily it spun and hit a support beam close by.  
"As Buffy once said.. We haven't been properly introduced." Robin scowled "I'm Robin, and your history!" She quickly turned onto her back, using her leg to kick up and land a hit in between his legs, he howled in pain and fell to his knees beside her while she ran hastily to retrieve the blade. She slid it into the spilt blood and while the monster of a being was half way between getting up again, she swung the blade twice with as much force and adrenaline as she could gather to carve through flesh and bone and take off his head, making it sting as he felt the extended period of pain while the blade ripped through him.  
She looked at her victory with venom in her eyes "You creepy son of a bitch" she spat fiercely and left the scene to find Sam and Dean.  
Turns out they had just killed the last vamp in the nest and they both looked to be beaten up a little too.  
"What happened to you?" Dean said smugly  
"Could ask you the same, Dino." She chuckled.  
He rolled his eyes at her "You took one down by yourself?" Sam asked  
"It took two swings but I was so in the moment that yeah.. it just kind of happened." She smiled proudly.  
"Right. Lets get this place cleared up and get the hell out of here." Sam said as he began to drag a body to the corner of the room. Dean copied Sam while Robin stayed back to watch them set the bodies alight. Very soon after, they were back in the Impala and making their way to Bobby's place.

———— Bobby's place ————

"I'm proud of you Bird. You did good" her Uncle Bobby said proudly as he grabbed some alcohol and started to clear up her wounds. As he swiped her palm she flinched back "son of a-" she bit her lip painfully and Bobby just laughed at her  
"If you can take down a vampire, you can sure as hell sit still and let me clean up your scrapes." Bobby said and Robin replied with a whine.  
"I gotta say, you handed it to the guy. Build up your strength a bit more and you could be as good as us someday." Sam interrupted.  
"Yeah, sure. As good as you guys? Jodie would through a fit!" Robin replied and soon after hissed at Bobby when he continued to swipe at her hand.  
Dean rolled his eyes playfully at her.  
When she was all bandaged up, she was good to go again.  
"What am I gonna tell her?" She asked the boys.  
Dean looked to Sam expectantly. "Well.. um.. maybe you can say that when you climbed up on top of one of those cars out there you grabbed a piece of glass from a broken window by mistake?" He offered.  
"Sure, sounds pretty legit." The girls replied. There was a car horn outside. Yep, 8pm- Jodie finished work about a half an hour ago and just made it back to the yard to grab her daughter.  
"Well, that's my ride boys. I'll see you around, Winchesters." She then turned to Bobby, "Uncle." She winked and laughed when he started chasing her out in his wheel chair playfully.  
She walked over to the her mother's car and sat in the passenger seat.  
"And what, may I ask, happened to you, missy?" Jodie asked in concern as she saw Robin's bruised face and bandaged hand.  
"I went to climb onto one of the car piles but instead grabbed hold of a broken window and managed to cut my hand. I fell straight on my face after I decided to stupidly let go the car." The girl said nervously and played with her hoodie strings to keep her nerves down. She despised lying, but sometimes it had to be done to keep others safe.  
"Well try not to do that next time. Jeez, kid, you're so reckless sometimes." Jodie shook her head fondly before driving on.


	5. The Point of No Return Pt.1

Robin felt arms tighten around her like a boa constrictor suffocating its prey. She tried to struggle but soon realised how futile it was. She opened her mouth to scream at the man holding her hostage but his glare made her rethink her decision.

"You know what you have to do Ana. Join me, you will never die, never grow old. But you must feed." The man's voice was cold and full of unspoken threats Robin knew were aimed at the girl in front of her.

The brunette looked like she had seen better days to say the least. Her hair resembled a birds nest, tangled and frizzy rather than the loose curls Robin seemed to know she had. How, she had no clue. The teens dark eyes looked sunken due to the bruised bags underneath them. Dirt and grime coated her pale skin, her dress was coated in dried blood. Blood that Robin knew came from Nicolae. How she knew, she had no idea but the knowledge freaked her out anyway.

Ana, as the man had called her, had tears in her eyes as she looked at Robin. Or rather at the body Robin was currently inhabiting. She looked utterly heartbroken at Robin's position and was prepared to give in to the man's wishes. But Robin felt her head shake and the claws held to her throat grazed her skin.

"Ana," She spoke with an accent that didn't belong to her. "Please."

She felt tears run down her face and Ana seemed to understand what she meant. The brunette in front of her shook her head once again.

"I will never join you Maximillian. Never."

The man, Maximillian, only sighed.

"I warned you Ana. Now it appears we have to do this the hard way."

Robin could only feel a searing pain across her neck where Maximillian had rested his claws moments earlier. She could feel the warm liquid pour out her veins and down her own dirt ridden dress. Crimson stained the previously white material as Ana screamed in agony.

She rushed over to Robin and dropped to her knees. Maximillian carelessly dropped her body into the arms of the female crying before him. He disappeared quickly but not without giving a cruel smile to the duo.

Robin could feel herself choking on her own blood, her airways clogging whilst spots danced over her vision. Cold hands held her face as a voice cried out. The voice sounded distant but the words were still clear.

"Illeana, no! Please stay with me! Do not leave me yet!"

Robin's eyes snapped open and came face to face with Sam who was looming over her and shaking her shoulders gently.

"Hey, bird. Wake up." He said harshly and she rose quickly out of bed.

Her eyes darted around the motel room as they searched for a sense of closure. Old sheets and curtains that looked like they were from the 70's? She was definitely back to reality.

Sam and her had come in the night before, bought out a room and slept there all night however Robin seemed more restless than Sam.

"Guess you had trouble sleeping, then." he paused to walk back over to his own bed and sat down to put on his shoes. "You want to talk about it?" he asked her carefully.

"No, no. I'm fine. We should just be wherever Dean is already." She replied.

Sam nodded in response, although he still wanted to make sure that she was okay. Unknown to Robin, she had been tossing and turning her head with her face tense and screwed up for the past twenty minutes from what Sam had seen. He had only interrupted when her breath became quick and heavy.

Robin couldn't have been happier to leave that awful place once they took their first few steps out of the place. She never did like staying in motels, who knows how well those places were kept, that's if they were at all.

\-------- Dean's Motel Room -------

Dean packed away his belongings in a box, including his leather jacket, his keys, his gun, and a letter. He marked the box for "Robert Singer" after he taped it shut. He poured himself some whiskey.

"Sending someone a candy-gram?" Robin interrupted, as she stood by the entrance of his motel room with Sam. Her arms were folded and she stood strongly.

"How'd you find me?" Dean asked as he turned to face the two

"You're going to kill yourself, right?" Sam replied, "It's not too hard to figure out the stops on the Farewell Tour." As much as he tried to look okay, it was easy to tell that he wasn't by the soft features of his face and the dark bags under his eyes.

Robin stepped forward and sat on the edge of the motel bed. The springs were quite prominent and so she shuffled for a second to find a more comfortable spot.

"I'm not going to kill myself." He said as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"No?" Sam retorted, cocking his head "What the hell, man? This is how it ends? You just...walk out?" Dean took a sip from his glass while Sam looked at him teary-eyed.

"Yeah, I guess." He filled his glass again, pouring the honey brown liquid into the clear glass.

Sam's frustration grew and he snapped as he stood his ground "How could you do that?"

"Why, Dean?" Robin snapped too, she stood up from the bed and jabbed her finger into the man's chest. "Did you not even think of us while you made that decision? Huh! you didn't even think of what would happen to us?!" She exclaimed angrily. Sam grabbed her arm and pulled her back from getting any closer to the eldest brother as he rubbed his chest.

"How could I?" He retorted, standing up and facing the two again, "All you've ever done is run away." He bellowed in anger.

"And I was wrong. Every single time I did." Sam yelled back. He exhaled sharply "Just...please. Not now. Bobby is working on something."

"Oh, really? What?" he asked, grabbing his glass and taking another gulp of the liquor. Sam didn't answer, although he was definitely expecting him to "You got nothing and you know it."

"You know we have to stop you." Robin said quietly. Sam had let go of her and she hung her head low, guilty of her past actions.

"Yeah, well, you can try. Just remember: Sam's not all hopped up on demon blood this time." Dean replied nastily, placing his glass down with a thud and paced a few steps away.

"Yeah, I know." Sam chimed in sourly "But we brought help."

Dean turned around only to see the trench-coat wearing angel, Castiel stood beside him. The angel raised two fingers to his forehead and the Winchester brother promptly fell to the ground, unconscious.

\----- Bobby's study - Day -----

"Yeah, no, this is good. Really. You know, eight months of turned pages and screwed pooches but tonight, tonight's when the magic happens." Dean said as he paced back and forth in front of Bobby's desk before perching on top of a table. Castiel stood with his arms folded, leaning against the door frame whilst Sam sat diagonally across from Bobby at his desk, reading an old, large book. Robin was sat on the floor and puffed up her cheeks before huffing and laying down, and arm lying over her almond shaped eyes.

"You ain't helpin'." Bobby spoke up.

Dean crossed his arms in frustration "Yeah, well, why don't you let me get out of your hair, then?"

"What the hell happened to you?" The old man asked the green eyed hunter.

"Reality happened." Dean took himself off of the table he once perched on and stomped his way over to Bobby, minding Robin on the floor. "Nuclear's the only option we have left."

"But not all of them. We gotta think of something else." Bobby said

"Yeah, well, that's easy for you to say." and with that he sat back down on the table he had previously perched on with a small thud.

"You can't give up, Dean" Robin pleaded as she sat back up from the floor and pushed her hand through her hair.

"You're not my father, Bobby and you have no input in this, shorty." Dean said pointedly and scoffed "And you ain't in my shoes." Everybody entered a minute of silence. Both Robin and Sam looked at each other for a second before she sighed and looked back down at her hands as she fidgeted with them.

Bobby gently pulled out a gun from his desk and set it on the table. He took a bullet out of his pocket and looked at it with intent.

"What is that?" Dean asked him curiously

The old man sighed "That's the round that I mean to put through my skull." He said sadly. Robin looked at him in shock

"Wait.. Bobby, you were going to.." She stopped herself before she could go further. He set the bullet down on his desk in front of him.

"Every morning, I look at it. I think, "Maybe today's the day I flip the lights out. But I don't do it. I never do it. You know why? Because I promised you I wouldn't give up!" He said with his gravelly voice becoming more and more emotional and raised throughout with tears welling up in his eyes.

Robin looked shocked at her Uncle's confession and stood up. "Bobby.." She started but was once again abruptly stopped as Cass started to grip his head in pain. He hunched over, groaning.

"Cass, you okay?" Sam asked in concern.

"No." He replied bluntly.

"What's wrong?" He asked again

"Something's happening." Cass said, looking at everyone in the room in an almost panicked state.

"Where?" Dean sighed in annoyance

Castiel disappeared and the wind from the flap of his wings made papers lift and fly across the room as he made his exit.

\--- In the woods -

Castiel looked around, beginning walking towards a clearing in fallen trees. The ground was pulsing like it was alive. The angel reached down to touch it, but was attacked from behind by a fellow angel wielding an angel blade. Castiel blocked an attack from the angel and another had appeared from behind. Catching him off guard, Castiel stepped to the side and made the other attacker kill the first before proceeding to knock down the one behind him and stab him through the chest, ending his life as an angel of the lord.

Castiel wandered back to the area of pulsating ground. A hand sprang up from the leaf-topped earth and with a surprising amount of strength, Castiel pulled out the body of Adam Milligan, the once deceased half brother of the Winchesters. Adam collapsed in exhaustion.

\----- Bobby's Kitchen - Day -----

"I'm gonna get a beer, do you mind?" Dean asked Sam and he moved over from where he was lent against the fridge to grant Dean access to the beverages inside.

Another gust of harsh wind blew through Bobby's living room as papers flew across it, Robin and Bobby looked up from their books and the small girl took her legs off of the desk. Castiel had returned with Adam laying across a shoulder.

"Help." Cass said desperately as he dropped Adam like a rag doll to the empty bed in the room.

"Guys!" Robin exclaimed as she stood from her position on the kitchen counter and walked over to the young man he brought in before the Winchester brothers joined her.

"Who is it?" Bobby asked, confused as to who the boy was.

"That's our brother." Robin looked up to Sam in disbelief - their what now?

Bobby looked up from Adam and in between the older brothers. "Wait a minute. Your brother? Adam?" he questioned in disbelief.

"Cas, what the hell?" Dean looked to the angel.

"Yeah.. What the hell?" Robin stared at the boy in surprise. He was covered head to toe in dirt from the grave he was pulled out of and ran to get something to at least clean off his face.

Cass put down two Angel blades with a clang as it hit the hard wood desk "Angels." was his only reply

"Angels? Why?" Sam asked expectantly

Castiel shook his head at Sam's question "I know one thing for sure. We need to hide him now." He said hastily. Robin came back in with a wet rag and took of the majority of dirt that was plastered on his face before the Angel stepped forward and put his hand to Adam's chest and the young boy squirmed painfully as he branded the Enochian symbols onto his ribs to hide him from other Angels that could be out to get him.

Adam shot up from the bed he was laid on fearfully "Where am I?" He looked around at the boys and his surroundings, however he especially looked at Robin. He wondered why a girl was standing amongst the older men in the room. He disbanded his thoughts and focused on the taller males.

"It's okay, just relax, you're safe." Sam responded. He looked at the boy in disbelief as the last time he saw Adam... He wasn't among living.

"Who the hell are you?" Adam asked frantically.

Robin did a double take between looking at Sam, Dean and back at Adam "You're going to find this a little, well, a lot crazy." She said bluntly.

"We're actually your brothers." Sam finished

"See, I'm Sam."

"Yeah, and I'm sure that's Dean. I know who you are." Adam interrupted him. He couldn't take his eyes off either of the older men and stared hopelessly at them.

Sam shook his head and exhaled sharply, "How?"

"They warned me about you." The younger man replied casually.

"Who did?" Dean chimed in, staring back.

"The angels."

Dean sat backwards on a chair facing Adam while Castiel stood behind him perching on another small desk. Sam sat on top of Bobby's main desk which had their work scattered on it. Robin however, was once again sat on the floor, leaning up against the front left leg of the same desk Sam was resting against. Bobby was just off to the side of them.

"So why don't you just tell us everything? Start from the beginning."

One of Adam's legs started to jump nervously whilst he rested a glass of whiskey on the other and started spilling out everything "Well, I was dead and in Heaven. 'Cept it—it uh, kinda looked like my prom and I was making out with this girl, her name was Kristin McGee."

"Yeah, that sounds like heaven. Did you get to third base?" Robin said suggestively as she looked up from playing with her hoodie strings with Dean eyeing her proudly.

Sam cleared his throat and gave Dean a look to get the conversation back on track "Just uh, just keep going." He states.

Adam gestured with his hand before bringing it down to his knee with a slapping sound "Well, these...these angels, they popped out of nowhere, and they tell me that I—I'm chosen."

"For what?" Sam questioned.

"To save the world." he replied, his leg shaking had stopped.

"How are you gonna do that?" Dean spoke, still sitting on the old wooden chair. His elbows were propped up onto the edge of it.

"Oh, me and some archangel are going to kill the devil." Adam said casually like it was an everyday thing.

"But the Devil hasn't been seen since he stepped out of the cage. He was a rebel so why would he go ahead with the plan God has?" Robin pointed out, to the confusion of everyone else.

"What archangel?" Dean asked.

"Michael." The boy said casually. "I'm his uh, sword or vessel or something, I don't know."

The older Winchester let out a small chuckle and a subtle shake of his head, indicating that he didn't quite understand, let alone believe him. "Well, that's insane." He stated in a clear voice.

"Not necessarily." The angel at the back of the room finally chimed in.

He was lent against a desk with his arms folded and his posture sloppy. There were papers and magazines slotted into rectangular sections of a small shelf compartment in the desk next to him. A curved lamp stood on an empty section of the desk that wasn't covered by the copious amounts of open books left alone after research to illuminate the structure.

"How do you mean?" Dean replied to Cass as he turned in his chair to face him, leaving one arm resting on the back of the chair.

"Maybe they're moving on from you, Dean." The trenchcoat-wearing angel suggested, with narrow eyes.

"Well that doesn't make sense." Dean said, gesturing with his hand and looking over to Sam before looking back.

"He is John Winchester's bloodline, Sam's brother" Castiel paused while Dean slowly looked away "It's not perfect, but it's possible." he continued.

"Well you gotta be kidding me." Dean looked over to Adam who had just removed his hand from the bridge of his nose.

"Why would they do this?" Robin stated tensely.

"Maybe they're desperate. Maybe they wrongly assumed Dean would be brave enough to withstand them." The angel shifted slightly and the eldest brother's eyes looked at him. From behind him, Adam shook his head lightly.

Dean looked back over to Cass frustratedly "Alright, you know what? Blow me, Cass."

"Look, no way." Sam chimed in defensively. "After everything that's happened? All that crap about destiny? Suddenly the angels have a Plan B? Does that smell right to anybody?"

"You know this has been a really moving family reunion" Adam put his glass down with small thud against the hardwood floors and started to get up "but uh, I got a thing, so—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, no. Sit down. Just listen, okay? Please." Robin asked as she too stood from her place on the floor.

"It's unbelievable." he said, and looked around the room before coming back to face the others and sitting down onto the uncomfortable bed.

Bobby eyed Adam with a glare, and Sam spoke up "Now, Adam...the angels are lying to you. They're full of crap." he said matter of factly.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Adam shook his head dismissively and gave a light chuckle.

"Really. Why not?" Robin pestered and leant against the desk with her arms folded smugly.

"Um, 'cause they're angels." Adam pointed out as though the girl were dumb. She glared at him.

"Look here pal, I ain't no dumbass so before you go-" Robin's retaliation was abruptly stopped by Sam's hand being placed on her shoulder.

"Cool it, Shortcake." Dean scolded, leaning into the chair more.

"They tell you they were gonna roast half the planet?" Sam asked his half brother.

"They said the fight might get pretty hairy, but it is the devil, right? So we gotta stop him." Adam stated casually

"Yeah, but there's another way." Sam countered while Dean looked boredly toward him.

"Great. What is it?" Adam asked, expecting him to say something stupid.

"We're working on "the power of love."" Dean raised his eyebrows and put on a smug face.

"How's that going?" The younger boy sarcastically stated.

"Mmm. Not good." Dean replied with an equal amount of sarcasm.

"Look, Adam...You don't know me from a hole in the wall, I know. But I'm begging you. Please, just trust me. Give me some time." Sam got the conversation back on track by almost begging the boy.

"Give me one good reason." He replied monotonously. There was a short period of silence as Sam thought.

"Because you're blood." Sam interrupted. Dean gave him a side glance and the corner of his lips tugged into a small smirk.

Adam's brow twitched as he stared at the tall man "You've got no right to say that to me."

"You're still John's boy." Bobby spoke

"No, John Winchester was some guy who took me to a baseball game once a year. I don't have a dad" The boy spat venomously.

Robin smirked, seeing how the three men were related. The bitterness aimed at John Winchester made her want to slap the man if he weren't already dead.

"So we may be blood, but we are not family. My mom is my family. And if I do my job, I get to see her again. So no offense, but she's the one I give a rat's ass about, not you."

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence and the two elder boys looked at each other quickly before Sam turned away.

He looked back to Adam "Fair enough. But if you have one good memory of dad, just one, then you'll give us a little more time. Please."

\---------------

Adam played with his half-eaten sandwich. He saw Bobby turn around in his chair, and looked at the door in the kitchen.

Adam took the half eaten sandwich in his hand, taking off the top layer of bread to investigate the filling. In the other room, just past the kitchen doors, Bobby turned in his chair and headed out of view from Adam to get a book from another shelf lined up on the opposite wall. The young boy eyed the door contemplating his escape. He took a quick look to see if Bobby was watching and when he saw that the old man had picked out a book to begin reading, he began to head towards his escape.

"Going somewhere?" Sam caught him just as his hands were millimetres away from the door knob. He retracted his hand immediately and turned swiftly to face the other man.

"Out for a...beer." Adam hesitated.

Sam clapped his hands once and gestured back to the kitchen "Great. We got beer. Have a seat."

"Great." He sighed and made his way back to the table where he was handed a beer. "You know, you pitched this whole dewy-eyed bromance thing, but the truth is, I'm on lockdown, aren't I?"

Adam noticed Robin when he heard the soft thud of her boots come to a stop just outside the kitchen doors.

"You're not the only one." She scoffed and glared at the Winchester that sat opposite him with his back turned all while she leant on the door frame with one leg crossed over the other and one hand placed on her hip. "Ever since I got hurt a couple weeks back on a hunt they haven't let me leave their sight. It's annoying."

"Adam," Sam cleared his throat and sat opposite the younger boy refusing to acknowledge the girl "you may not believe it, but dad was trying to protect you. Keeping you from all of this and from getting hurt." Robin sighed but continued to listen in and thought how Sam's statement may have subtly been directed at her as well. She dismissed it and walked back to Bobby, helping him take a book down from a higher shelf.

Adam sat back in his seat "Yeah well, I guess the monster that ate me didn't get that memo."

"You remember that?" Sam asked him

Adam nodded "Oh yeah."

"Still, trust me. The one thing worse than seeing dad once a year was seeing him all year." He said tensely

"Do you know how full of crap you are?" Adam said, seeing through Sam's lie.

"What?" The older Winchester asked.

"Really. You see, it was me and it was my mom. That's it. She worked the graveyard shift at the hospital. I cooked my own dinners. I put myself to bed. So you can say whatever you want about our dad, but the truth is, I would have taken anything."

Sam nodded his head a little.

"Alright?"

Sam exhaled sharply "Look, if we had known we had a brother—

"Well, you didn't, so..." Adam interrupted

"—We would have found you." Sam continued.

Adam scoffed and shook his head.

"Look, I can't change the past. I wish I could. But from here on out—" Sam started, leaning his elbows on the table in front of them.

"What? We gonna hop in the family truckster? Pop on down to Wally World?" Adam said sarcastically. It was obvious that he was fed up with how he was being treated by the household.

"Tell you one thing, with an attitude like that, you would have fit right in around here." Keeping one arm on the table, Sam leant back into his chair and looked down at his hand.

\----- Bobby's Panic Room, The next day -----

As Dean began checking the weapon store inside the panic room, the heavy steel door opposite him opened slowly with a high pitched groan to unveil Castiel and Sam standing outside it. Castiel narrowed his eyes at Dean as Sam walked into the room to talk to his brother.

"Well, Cass, not for nothing, but the last person who looked at me like that...I got laid." Dean said jokingly.

Sam, feeling awkward under Dean and Castiel's gaze, turned back to face the room "Uh, why don't you, uh, go keep an eye on Adam?" he suggested to the angel and with a swift motion Cass shut and locked the room.

Dean looked to the ceiling and then back down to Sam, and shrugged "Is this really necessary?"

"Well," Sam began with a small chuckle, "I mean, we got our hands full, Dean... A house full of flight risks."

Dean shook his head stubbornly "I'm not letting him do it."

"Who, Adam? No, I'm... I'm not, either." Sam stammered his reply and watched as Dean pivoted on his heel and walked over to a cork board laying alone on the wall.

"No, you're not getting me." he said, refusing to look back at his younger brother.

"Oh, no, no, I "get" you perfectly. But I'm not letting you do it, either." Came his brother's reply

Dean turned to face him again and perched on the table that sat underneath the board "That kid's not taking a bullet for me."

"Dean..." Sam tried to reason

"I'm serious. I mean, think about how many people we've gotten killed, Sam. Mom, Dad, Jess, Should I keep going?" Dean said with guilt thickly laid in his voice.

Sam shuffled slightly knowing that his brother was right, and yet he still tried to pursue his point. "It's not like we pulled the trigger."

"We might as well have." Dean said bluntly and moved his gaze away from his brother's and to the floor. "I'm tired, man. I'm tired of fighting who I'm supposed to be."

"Well, do you think maybe you could take a half a second and stop trying to sacrifice yourself for a change? Maybe we could actually stick together?" Sam pleaded

"I don't think so."

"Why not?" The eldest brother looked back up to the youngest as he spoke to him "Dean, seriously. Tell me. I-I want to know." Sam stammered

"I just...I-I don't believe." Dean acknowledged.

"In what?" Came his brother's short reply with a short period of silence following. The two brothers stared at each other for a moment.

Dean's eyes were filled with pain as he hesitated.

"In you"

Sam looked away and his jaw tensed.

"I don't.. I don't know whether it's gonna be demon blood or some other demon chick or what, but...I do know they're gonna find a way to turn you."

Sam was hurt by Dean's words.

"So you're saying I'm not strong enough."

"You're angry, you're self-righteous. Lucifer's gonna wear you to the prom, man. It's just a matter of time." Dean replied truthfully.

"Don't say that to me." Sam's eyes held tears that he dared not to fall "Not you...of all people.

"I don't want to." His brother paused and shook his head lightly "But it's the truth. And when Satan takes you over, there's got to be somebody there to fight him, and it ain't gonna be that kid. So, it's got to be me."

Sam walked straight over to the door of the panic room and opened it swiftly only to be met by Robin standing to the side of the door, she had been listening in. He looked at her with a calm expression before heading back upstairs.

"Robin." Dean called and she took a step into the light coming out of the doorway so that she could be seen.

"Um, Bobby, he uh.." She stammered, "he told me to come and check on you guys but I heard talking so I just kind of waited outside and basically overheard everything through the door vent thingy you had open.." The girl's hands subconsciously moved to fidget with her hoodie strings.

There was a long , uncomfortable pause between them both and just as she was about to leave she was stopped.

"I'm sorry." Dean said guiltily, her head snapped up at him. An apology wasn't what she was expecting "As much as I didn't wanna let that out I had to. He had to know."

"I know, Dean and you were brave to do it. I look at you and Sam as brothers and I don't want to see you too be driven away from each other because of this. We'll work this out, I'm sure of it." Robin took a few paces back and shut the door of the panic room again before hastily making her way upstairs to meet with the others.

\----- Bobby's study -----

Castiel was keeping a close eye on Adam as he slept by the window while Bobby wheeled himself over at the sound of Sam approaching.

"How's he doing?" The old man asked

Sam shrugged and scoffed at him

Bobby changed the subject "How you doing?"

Sam nodded slightly, it was safe to say that he wasn't "okay" at all.

Castiel looked to the side of him to the stairs that led to the basement just as Robin came up. She took a few steps into the room and stopped to look around at the men and her hands once again became interested in her hoodie strings as she nervously avoided any eye contact. Robin stayed there for only seconds before she excused herself to go to the kitchen where she pulled out a lemonade from the fridge. She jumped up on the side and let her legs dangle there, taking a sip of her beverage every now and then. The house was cast with an uneasy silence.

Castiel made his way down to check on Dean as well, but by the time he got to the bottom step he heard glass shattering.

The angel stopped outside the door "Dean?" he called out "Dean?" Cas then began to open the door, unlatching it slowly before taking concerned steps into the room.

"Cass." Dean said, and stood up from being leant on the locker, to throwing his hand on the symbol to banish the angel from the room and Cass disappeared with a bright light emitting from him, followed by a pain filled shout. Dean snuck out of the room and grabbed a coat. One of the others on the rack fell as he did before treading carefully to the basement's Exit hatch and escaping outside.


	6. The Point of No Return Pt.2

\----- Bobby's place, night -----

Bobby wheels himself over to the desk opposite where Adam laid sleeping under a window in the main sitting area of his old house. Robin was on the sofa in front of the T.V again, she too was asleep and curled in on herself as she held tightly onto the cushion she had once rested her head on. Her uncle quickly spun his head over to the side where Sam had unexpectedly entered, startled by his appearance.

"Where's Cass?" The old man asked.

The Winchester brother lowered his voice to a whisper "Blown to Oz." He stated and took a few steps towards the front door and picked up a shirt from the desk that Bobby started to work at.

"Look, I'll get Dean. He couldn't have gone too far. Just watch Adam." he continued and adjusted his hold on the shirt he held.

"How?" Bobby replied stressfully "You may have noticed, he's got a slight height advantage."

Sam shrugged "Then cuff him to your chair. I don't know. Just watch him."

Sam finally put on his shirt and left the house. Bobby turned to Adam and saw him twitching in his sleep.

\----- Adam's Dream -----

Adam sat on an old park bench looking at a children's playground with a round about, an old blue swing and other equipment like it. He smiles as he reminisces about old memories.

"You're mom's not coming, you know." The angel, Zachariah said from beside him, making the young boy look to his right, confused "This is the park where your mom took you on her day off, right? She's not coming. Not yet. But she will...soon." Zachariah sat tall and took in a deep breath, his eyes roamed the park before returning to Adam.

"You're Zachariah, right?" He questioned.

"I am. You weren't where you were supposed to be, kid." The angel said seriously, staring off into the distance.

"Yeah, I know." Adam replied nervously. He was talking to an Angel, one of high status. The boy was bound to feel shaky around someone so powerful.

"Can't quite zero in on you, either. So, let me take a wild guess. You're with Sam and Dean?" He asked worriedly

"Yeah." Adam said, licking his lips quickly.

Zachariah gritted his teeth and looked to the boy next to him in frustration. He took a quick glance to the park again before turning his attention back to Adam. "Didn't we tell you about them?"

Adam nodded innocently, almost like a toddler would when he knew he was in trouble.

"So you know you can't trust them, right? You know Sam and Dean Winchester are psychotically, irrationally, erotically co-dependent on each other, right?" he continued to say in an annoyed manner.

"I don't know." Adam sighed "They said a few things about you." He said venomously and looked toward him.

"Really?" He scoffed "Trust me, kid, when the heat gets hot, they're not gonna give a flying crap about you. Hell, they'd rather save each other's sweet bacon than save the planet." He paused, and invaded Adam's personal space "They're not your family. Understand? Now...you want to see your mom again or not?"

\----- On the street -----

Dean made his way across the red hued street and over to a preacher who was shouting his warning "The end is nigh! The apocalypse is upon us! The angels talk to me, and they asked me to talk to you! The apocalypse—"

"Hey! I'm Dean Winchester. Do you know who I am?" He asked

"Dear God." The preacher gasped as the man approached

"I'll take that as a yes. Listen, I need you to pray to your angel buddies and let them know that I'm here." Dean asked him casually

"Our father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name—" The preacher prayed, falling onto his knees. However he was interrupted by Castiel appearing out of thin air.

"You pray too loud." The Angel complained.

Castiel put a hand on the preacher's shoulder and he fell to the ground, unconscious with a small thud. He then proceeded to drag the Winchester out of the public area and into the alley next to them where he began to punch and hit Dean angrily.

"What, are you crazy?" Dean exclaimed as he was slammed against the wall

"I rebelled for this?!" The trench coat wearing Angel yelled and began to punch the man "So that you could surrender to them?"

Castiel shoved Dean up against the wall opposite them and Punched him again.

"Cass! Please!" Dean begged as he was yet again shoved against the opposite wall and beaten.

"I gave everything for you. And this is what you give to me." Castiel said furiously and took him to the middle of the alley where he kicked Dean into the metal gate positioned at the end of it. The man practically flew into it.

Dean looked up from where he was laid on the floor and glared at the Angel "Do it. Just do it!" he coughed

Castiel unclenched his fist gently and touched Dean's shoulder, knocking him out cold. His body flopped down onto the floor like a rock.

\----- Bobby's place ------

"Bobby, what do you mean, 'Adam is gone?'" Sam asked Bobby who was sat in his chair by the kitchen table.

"Should I say it in Spanish?" The old man replied sarcastically.

"He's gone, how?" Robin asked as she wandered over to them

"What the hell, Bobby?!" Sam yelled as she started to pace the room.

"Watch your tone, boy. He was right in front of me, and he disappeared into thin air." Bobby retorted

"Because the angels took him." Cass said bluntly from behind him, carrying the bloodied and battered body of Dean before flinging him over onto the bed where Adam once laid.

"What the hell happened to him?" Sam asked in concern.

"Me." Came his reply.

"Damn Cass, You're a lot tougher than ya look." Robin chuckled and Bobby jabbed her in the leg with his elbow which made her grunt "But um, Seriously is he gonna be alright..?"

"What do you mean, the angels took Adam? You branded his ribs, didn't you?" Bobby asked him, confused.

"Yes." Castiel paused to face the group "Adam must have tipped them."

"How?" Robin wondered

"I don't know. Maybe in a dream." Castiel suggested

"Well, where would they have taken him?" Sam asked and Cass looked up at him, knowing exactly where.

\----- Angel Green Room -----

In the middle of the Green room stood a table with a bowl of beer on ice and a large plate full of burgers.

Zachariah made himself known "I see you and your brother share the same refined palate." he smirked

"Ah. So, uh..." Adam shifted in his seat "We ready?"

"For what?" Zachariah shrugged, his hands interlocked and held loosely as he sat on the table.

"What do you mean, for what? For Michael." Adam said cheerily

"Oh. Right. About that...Look, this is never easy, but I'm afraid...we've had to terminate your position at this time." The Angel responded snarkily

Adam's face fell "Excuse me?

"Hey, don't get me wrong. You've been a hell of a sport, really. Good stuff. But the thing is, you're not so much the "chosen one" as you are...a clammy scrap of bait."

"No...but what about the stuff that you said? I'm supposed to fight the devil." Adam replied matter of factly.

"Mmm, not so much. Hey, if it's any consolation, you happen to be the illegitimate half-brother of the guy we do care about. That's not bad, is it?" he asked in a cocky way.

Adam's annoyance rose "So you lied...about everything."

"We didn't lie. We just avoided certain truths to manipulate you." Zahcariah said a bit happier than Adam would have liked.

"Oh, you son of a bitch." Adam said frustratedly, shaking his head lightly.

"Hey, how do you think I feel? I'm the one that's got to put up with that dumb, slack-jawed look on your face." He paused and sighed gently "Kid, we didn't have a choice. The Winchesters got one blind spot, and it's family. See, Sam and Dean, they're gonna put aside their differences and they're gonna come get you, and that is gonna put Dean right...here...Right where I need him." The angel raised his voice "This is the night, kid! Our night. Michael's seen it. The tumblers finally click into place, and it's all because of you. And me. But who's keeping score?"

"Yeah, I'm not gonna let you do this." Adam retorted and stood up defensively.

"Cool your jets, corky. Sit down. We're doing it together. Plus, you still get your severance. You still get to see your mom, okay?" Adam sat back down and shook his head

"Why should I believe you?" he asked

"You know what? I keep hearing this." The powerful man made his hand move in a talking motion "But what I want to be hearing is this." he abruptly stopped the hand movement and Adam fell forward, coughing up blood.

"Yeah. That's better." The angel said

\----- Bobby's place -----

Dean is handcuffed to the bed he was previously shoved on. His hand jolted as he started to come to, trying to get out of the cuffs. Robin, who had been pacing the room and fiddling with her hoodie strings, came to settle with her arms crossed against the metal wall of the panic room next to Sam.

"How you feeling?" Sam asked him as he raised his head from the pillow.

"Word to the wise: don't piss off the nerd angels. So how's it going?" Dean replied groggily as Sam began to fidget with his hands.

"Yeah, you can say that again." Robin scoffed and sat down in the seat in front of the desk where Sam perched.

"Adam's gone. The angels have him." he replied to his brother.

"Where?" Dean asked with wide eyes.

"The room where they took you." Sam shrugged

He said in surprise "You sure?" He said in surprise and shifted slightly in his spot on the desk.

"Cas did a re-con." Sam spoke confidently.

"And?" The eldest brother asked eagerly.

"And the place is crawling with mooks... Pretty much a no-shot-in-hell, hail-Mary kind of thing." Sam shifted where he was perched.

"Ah, so the usual. What are you going to do?" Dean averted his eyes and stared down at his hands.

"For starters...I'm bringing you with."

"Wait, what? Sam, are you for real?" Robin chirped up in shock.

"Excuse me?" Dean said bewildered.

Sam then proceeded to unlock Dean's cuff's and Robin stared at him in disbelief.

"There are too many of 'em. We can't do it alone and, uh, you're pretty much the only game in town" Sam said, unlocking the cuffs.

"Isn't that a bad idea?" Dean asked

"Cas and Bobby think so. I'm not so sure." he shrugged.

"Well, they're right. Because either it's a trap to get me there to make me say yes, or it's not a trap and I'm gonna say yes anyway. And I will. I'll do it. Fair warning." Dean warned his brother stubbornly.

"No, you won't." Sam said confidently "When push shoves, you'll make the right call."

"You know, if tables were turned..." His brother nodded with his shoulders tense. "I'd let you rot in here. Hell, I have let you rot in here."

"Yeah, well..." Sam huffed in reply, "I guess I'm not that smart."

Robin watched the two silently as she crossed legs on the chair. Her left elbow was positioned on her knee as her hand played with the hoodie string of her denim jacket hood.

"I-I don't get it. Sam, why are you doing this?" Dean stammered monotonously.

"Because..." He paused and gave a small shrug "you're still my big brother."

Dean slowly looked down to his now unrestricted hands and gave a soft sigh.

\---------

Dean Looks around at his new surroundings as they suddenly appear outside of an off-white coloured abandoned warehouse seemingly in the middle of nowhere. Castiel, Sam and Robin were by his side.

"Where the hell are we?" The young girl asked the angel

"Van Nuys, California." he answered, keeping his head straight and his eyes narrowed. Castiel held his guard up.

"Where's the beautiful room?" Dean asked, mocking the heavenly room that Adam was being held in. Robin rolled eyes at his disrespect.

"In there." The Angel replied.

"The beautiful room is in an abandoned muffler factory in Van Nuys, California?" The eldest Winchester said in disbelief.

"Where'd you think it was?" Castiel asked him

Robin's voice chirped up from behind them as she crossed the path to Dean's side , "I don't know... Jupiter?" She said Jokingly "A blade of grass? Maybe even Heaven? Not Van Nuys." Dean patted her on the shoulder as she came closer.

The small group ended up in front of an old garage that had been closed down years ago. On the corrugated metal door, graffiti was scattered here and there.

"Tell me again why you don't just grab Adam and shazam the hell out of there." Sam chimed in, looking between the three in front of him.

"Because there are at least five angels in there." Cass said in defeat as he turned to the trio. Sam's eyes widened.

"So? You're fast." Dean admitted.

"They're faster." The angel shrugged and began to undo his tie and fold it into his hand neatly.

"I'll clear them out." he continued, wanting to get the boys some time to retrieve Adam. "You two grab the boy. This is our only chance."

"Whoa, wait. You're gonna take on five angels?" Robin asked in shock "You're powerful enough to do that?"

Cass replied to her with his head held high. "Yes."

The girl looked at him "Isn't that suicide?" 

"Maybe it is. But then I won't have to watch you fail." The angel then turned to face the eldest brother, "I'm sorry, Dean. I don't have the same faith in you that Sam does."

"What the hell are you gonna do with that?" Sam asked and Cass looked down at the tiny weapon he held and sighed before entering the warehouse.

Dean waited for a minute or so before he walked cautiously through the same horribly-made wooden door that Castiel had walked through while Robin and Sam waited outside as Dean found a slain angel and walked into the room it was positioned outside of.

"Doesn't this all just feel a bit.. Weird to you? Surely it's not this easy?" Robin asked the giant next to her. Sam looked down at her and took in what she said.

"Yeah, Um.. Maybe we should head in after him now." He said just before he took off into a run toward the door. The girl rolled her eyes at him but followed in after hastily, ready to back the boys up.

Sam takes hold of Castiel's angel blade and as the pair approach the door, he looks back at the stubborn girl "You're not gonna stay out here while I go in, are you?" he asked

"Nope" She smiled up at him innocently as grabbed her gun

"Bird, Guns won't kill the guy." Sam states in a whisper as he leans his back against the wall of the green room.

"Oh, I know. It'll make for one hell of a distraction though I suppose." She shrugged.

The tall man rolled his eyes as he placed his hand on the door knob and charged in, his arm and angel blade raised and ready to kill the man that had his family captured. However, as he did the angel swiftly turned and caught his arm, knocking Sam off balance before flicking his hand open and sending him flying to the other end of the room where he landed with a thud in a dizzy heap on the floor.

"Sam!" Dean yelled with his arm wrapped around Adam to support. Meanwhile, with Zachariah's backs till turned, Robin had grabbed the angel blade that Sam had dropped and slowly worked her way over to him

"You know what I've learned from this experience, Dean?" Zachariah questioned "Patience."

Zachariah suddenly waved his hand and the girl behind him slouched over, a hand to stomach as she proceeded to choke up blood. She dropped the angel blade. Robin fell to her hands and knees as she continued to gag and wince from the pain inflicted on her. Adam rushed forward to support and check up on her. He had grasped one of her hands to offer comfort.

Dean's eyes widened "Robbie?! Let her go, you son of a bitch!" he yelled.

"I mean, I thought I was downsized for sure. And for us, a firing...pretty damn literal. But I should have trusted the boss man. It's all playing out like he said... You, me, your hemorrhaging... Whatever she is to you as well as your brother." Zachariah said cockily as she continued to hold tightly onto her waist. He held up his hand and again, flicked it open. From then on Sam was put in the same predicament - squirming and gagging as blood began to pour from his mouth. Adam looked at the suffering pair sadly while Dean stood angrily.

"You're finally ready, right?"

Dean looks from Zachariah to Sam and Robin who were still lying on the floor choking painfully and back to the angel.

"You know there's no other choice. There's never been a choice." He spoke calmly.

"Stop it. Stop it right now!" Dean yelled in protest. He looked with watery eyes to and from his brother and the closest thing to a sister he ever had.

"In exchange for what?" He offered.

Dean begged the angel "Damn it, Zachariah. Stop it, please. I'll do it."

Robin looked up "No.." She strained, followed by a wretch. Sam was in the same state except he just stared as his brother with pleading eyes. Adam soothingly rubbed the girls back.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" Zachariah asked mockingly.

"Okay, yes. The answer is yes." Dean said desperately. It hurt him to see his family so in pain... all because of him.

"Dean!" Sam protested

"Do you hear me? Call Michael down, you bastard!" His brother Yelled.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Zachariah narrowed his eyes.

Robin and Sam's condition had calmed down and instead left them panting and exhausted.

Dean retorted "Do I look like I'm lying?"

Zachariah turned away from Dean, "Zodiredo... noco... aberamage... nazodpesade..." He spoke in Latin "He's coming."

Sam looks over to Dean, taking his eyes off of the small girl for a second to send him a questioning look. Dean sent his brother a wink, letting him know he was up to something.

"Of course, I have a few conditions." he smirked

"What?" Zachariah asked

"A few people whose safety you have to guarantee before I say yes."

"Sure, fine. Make a list." The angel shrugged

"But most of all...Michael can't have me until he disintegrates you." Dean spoke seriously. He peered over to Sam and Robin, making sure they were doing alright. Sam had made his over to her as she seemed to have gotten it worse. Her breathing was shallow and she was moved from being on her hands and knees to sitting up and leaning on her elbows but he could see that she was having a small conversation with the boys while glancing over to him every once and awhile.

"What did you say?" Zachariah asked

"I said... before Michael gets one piece of this sweet ass... he has to turn you into a piece of charcoal." He smirked and walked closer to the very powerful man.

The angel chuckled nervously, knowing that's exactly what could happen "You really think Michael's gonna go for that?"

"Who's more important to him now? You...or me?" Dean asked smugly

Zachariah panicked and launched himself at Dean, grabbing a fist full of his shirt "You listen to me. You are nothing but a maggot inside a worm's ass. Do you know who I am...after I deliver you to Michael?"

"Expendable." He replied bluntly

"Michael's not gonna kill me." the angel said confidently

Dean gave a smirk "Maybe not. But I am."

Dean drops the angel blade from his into his hand and proceeds to stab Zachariah through his bottom jaw and out of his head. Dean falls to the ground as white light and an ear-piercing noise echoed around the room.

"Can you walk?" Sam asked Robin

"Yeah." She said coarsely as she was hoisted up by the man. Adam put an arm around her to offer support and Dean did the same to Sam.

"Okay, come on." Dean panicked as he raced towards the exit with Adam and Robin following closely behind "Come on, move it!"

The green room's door slammed shut as they all made it out. Luckily, no one had been left behind. Dean had put Sam on the ground and Adam did the same for Robin.

\--- Impala, Night ---

Robin sat in the back of Impala behind Sam and Adam sat on the opposite side. She rolled the window down, leant her arm on the edge of it and looked out into the dark night.

"You think Cass' okay? And what about Michael, what's gonna happen with him?" Sam Asked, breaking the silence.

Dean shrugged, his eyes were fixated on the road ahead of him "Don't know, But we'll get 'em."

"So." Sam stated

"So" what?" Dean asked

"I saw your eyes. You were totally rockin' the "yes" back there. So, what changed your mind?" He asked, turning towards him. Sam was confused at his brother's quick change of mind.

"Honestly?" Dean paused "The damnedest thing. I mean, the world's ending. The walls are coming down on us, and I look over to you and all I can think about is, "this stupid son of a bitch brought me here." I just didn't want to let you down." He admitted emotionlessly.

"You didn't. You almost did. But you didn't." Sam said reassuringly with a small smile.

"I owe you an apology." Dean spoke

Sam shook his head and spoke quickly "No, man. No, you don't."

"Just...let me say this. I don't know if it's being a big brother or what, but to me, you've always been this snot-nosed kid that I've had to keep on the straight and narrow. I think we both know that that's not you anymore. I mean, hell, if you're grown-up enough to find faith in me...the least I can do is return the favour. So screw destiny, right in the face. I say we take the fight to them, and do it our way." He suggested

Sam turned to check on the young girl only to see that she had fallen asleep with her head resting on her elbow Adam was trying to reposition her so her head wasn't sticking out of the window. Sam gave a small smile "Sounds good." He said.


	7. The Bar Fight

The crowd of people in the bar was like a smoke screen as the trio entered. Sam and Dean had their usual beers and Robin went for a cloudy raspberry lemonade. Adam had been left to Bobby, he was tired and unwilling to go out for drinks and so the trio went without him. While the brothers were standing up by the bar, she had managed to find an empty table to sit at. The table was sticky and unstable but that didn't stop her from putting her elbows on it.  
"Now this." The girl spoke to herself as she took a sip from the glass, "is actually pretty good."  
"It is the best" A light voice chimed in from in front of her. The young girl looked up, only to be met with a fair skinned girl with her hair up in a neat ponytail. She had hazel eyes that looked like pools of honey when the right light hit them.  
"Oh, right." Robin replied "Definitely seems like it." She chuckled nervously

"I'm Quinn." The girl in front of her said. This took Robin by surprise since she never really gad a social life outside of supernatural hunting.  
"Robin." She replied, "but um, sometimes people just call me Bird or birdie or if you're Dean then 'shorty'" she shrugged.  
Quinn Chuckled "Shorty? What is he, you're boyfriend or something?" She asked

"No, no, no! Dean is more like a brother from another.." she paused to think "family." She shrugged

Quinn nodded and the pair sat in an awkward silence for a while. Robin looked back up to the bar to see Sam and Dean still talking to each other, or in Dean's case, talking about himself to make him look good in front of the female bartenders, It's safe to say that Sam wasn't enjoying himself. They would, however, spare glances her way every now and then just to keep an eye on her.

"You want another drink?" Quinn asked suddenly, placing her hands on the sticky table to get up, "And maybe a wet rag..." Robins eyes lit up and checked her glass, she must have drank it all without realising. A small smile crept onto her face as she looked at the girl before her.

"That sounds great. Another Raspberry lemonade, thank you." Robin said confidently

Quinn nodded and she stepped away for a second. Robins eyes followed her as she went up to the bar. Little did she know that Quinn actually went behind it and made the drink herself.

"What the hell was that?" she asked herself and ran her hands across her now tinted pink face. She hid her face in her hands for a moment before moving to play with the ice in her empty glass. The teen couldn't help but laugh at herself. The one time she gets a crush and it's in a bar? How would it even work out when she found about her "job"...

"One raspberry lemonade for the girl with the cute bandanna in her hair." The brown haired girl flirted as she passed through the crowd of people. 

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Robin said and her blush grew ever so slightly brighter "So, what do you do?" She asked the young girl

"Well, my Dad owns the bar so I pretty much chill out here or help and get some pocket money" she shrugged. Robins eyes widened, her Dad owned the bar?

"Oh wow, I didn't really expect that but now I think about it, it does make sense considering you don't have a bag or a purse with you." She offered a smile

"Observant, I like that." Quinn smirked

"So how old are you then? I mean, if it's okay to ask of course.." Robin asked cautiously, staring at her hands as she fidgeted with them.

"Hmm.. guess." Quinn smirked as she challenged her "I wanna see what you think." 

"Umm.." The younger girl took a moment to think. She was studying the girl, thinking about different things that could tell her age but she came up with nothing, "I don't know.." She said in defeat. "For the record, i'm 17."

Quinn chuckled, patting the girl's shoulder "I'm 18. I was only messing with you. So, do you travel a lot? I haven't seen you around before." The girl asked.

"Yep. Me, Sam and Dean travel loads. I love it. It's sort of a job but not really.." Robin replied with a shrug. Speak of the devils, Sam and Dean began to make their way across to her and her new friend. They swerved through the small gatherings of people as calm as they could, but with their swift movements she could only fear the worst as they finally ended up at the table.

Dean took her arm lightly and pulled her forward to whisper "Three vamps just walked in, teeth on show. The vamp nest we took out wasn't finished. We gotta get these people out."  
Robin nodded and she looked towards Quinn to speak, "Can you-" but her words were cut short by terrified screams from the front of the bar and her head snapped to where the sound came from. 

One of the vampires had grabbed and started to drain a woman on top of the pool table. Robin shot to her feet and so did the Winchesters. Dean ran over to help the woman while Robin raised her hands and bellowed "Everyone out!" They all started to evacuate through back and side exits that Sam led them through before he returned to help Dean.

Robin looked over to the brothers to find them occupied with two of the vamps. One of them was still lose and she made it her problem. it could attack anyone and she felt that it was her job to stop it. She turned to Quinn quickly and took her by the arms to stand her up from where she sat "you need to leave, now!" She said sternly. Quinn looked into her eyes

"Yeah, yeah, okay." She said quietly in shock

"Please.. go somewhere safe." Robin spoke again, but this time in more of a calming way.

Quinn nodded and began to run out. She paused to look at her. As Robin looked away and toward the boys her eyes rolled in annoyance as she heard a high pitched scream. "Seriously?" She groaned as she ran towards the girl again.

The Vampire held Quinn against a support beam trying to stop her from squirming when Robin intervened. With a mean right hook, the vampire stumbled away and grew angry. It began charging at her but she ducked under his arm to punch at his stomach.  
"Knife!" She called out, "Quinn get me a knife!"

Quinn shook off whatever trance she was in and willed her legs to move. She ran out of sight and behind the bar to the kitchen.  
The vampire returned the punch and landed straight into Robins Jaw which made her cry out.   
"Bird! You okay?" She heard Sam yell from the other end of the bar

"Yeah, I'm good." She called back as she ran from the vamp and to a set of tables.

She climbed on to one of them and wobbled slightly at it's unsteadiness.  
As the vampire came closer she jumped onto his shoulders with such force that it drove him to the floor. He rolled her so that he was in her position, picking her up by the shoulders and shoving her harshly back down to the floor, She groaned as her head collided with the wood planks. The male vampire swiftly tried to bite but with a quick twist of her leg and a push she was back up again on top of him, with her hand around his throat.

From the kitchen, Quinn sprinted back in "Throw it!" Robin yelled and she did just that. Still straddling the monster, Robin threw her hands up and caught it skilfully by the handle before she swung it into the Vamp's neck, yelling out with the force she used and swiped his head clean off. Sam and Dean ran through to intervene but relaxed when they saw she had killed it. 

"That. That was hot." Quinn blurted out. Robins face lit up red and her ears felt like they were burning.

"Thanks.." she stuttered.

—————

Outside the bar, Robin was stood looking up at the stars while Sam and Dean talked by the entrance of the bar.  
"So that was cliché, huh? You saved my life. My hero." Quinn chuckled as she approached her.

Robin shook her head fondly "I mean.. I guess." She shrugged and looked up at her. Quinn was a good two or three inches taller than her small frame.

It was only now that she noticed the thin white strike that ran through Quinn's hair. "That's cute." She spoke.

The girl reached her hand up to her hair as if to swipe it away "It's not my most favourite thing in the world.." she shrugged

"I still think it's pretty.." Robin's hand came up to meet hers and took it away from her head.

Quinn looked to Robin and it was almost like they got stuck in their own world for a second as they stared at each other in a comfortable silence.

The space between them closed and Quinn's lips gently graced hers but as soon as they were there they were gone. The two moved away quickly as the boys approached them.

"Alright shorty, we gotta get you back to Jodie." Dean said "she'll get worried if we don't take you back now."

"Oh, um, yeah, good point. I'll meet you guys in the car." She responded as normal as she could.

He rose an eyebrow and bit his lip for a moment as he looked between the two but it soon turned to a smirk as he patted her on the shoulder "you have good taste" and then left.  
"Go for it, Bird." Sam said encouragingly.  
Once both brothers entered the car the focus was back on Quinn  
"Call me trouble if you're in any." She stumbled out, but Quinn laughed "I mean, call me if you're in any trouble." She repeated and held out a fake business card with her number on it.  
"I think I will.. Trouble." She mocked with a small wink. Quinn took the card and walked away with her phone in hand, probably ready to call and find her dad. She saw he had exited with the other bar staff thanks to Sam.

Robin coughed nervously and she walked towards the impala swiftly. As she entered, Dean opened his mouth to speak but she quickly cut him off "Don't say anything."  
The young girl brought her elbow to the window and put her head in her hand as her eyes wandered the darkness outside. With a laugh from them all, Dean started to drive away.


	8. Clap Your Hands If You Believe Pt. 1

Robin furiously walked out the Kitchen area of her house and through the living room. Jodie was following her but she didn't make it in time as the door to the young girls room had been slammed shut before she could get within a meter of it. "Just leave me alone, Jodie! You are so unfair." She yelled.

Her adoptive mum sighed "Well, I'm gonna be late for work now so we can resume talking about this when I come home, you got that? Oh, and don't think about going out with those Winchesters. You're grounded until I say otherwise." She huffed.

Robin heard Jodie's footsteps leave her door and go from the wooden-floored corridor to the carpeted stairs. Lucky for Robin, The room was positioned above a flat piece of the roof at the back of the house and so she easily climbed through the window and stood on it. She peered around the corner of the house and watched as her mother left the area in her cop car. When the cost was clear, the young girl walked cautiously to the edge of the roof and lowered herself down a drain pipe that was attached to the corner. once she felt the ground beneath her feet, she took out her phone and dialled Sam.

\------

Wayne Whitaker stood in front of the Winchesters and Robin, he was dressed casually with a khaki coloured jacket "I'm here because I believe that Elwood Indiana has become a centre of extra-terrestrial activity." He spoke as an extra-terrestrial expert and was gesturing with his hands holding a voice recorder in hand.

"There was this light. And then Patrick just vanished." Kim, a blonde woman, said unhappily. It looked as though the poor girl were about to cry after her boyfriend's disappearance earlier that night.

"It's all happening, you know? I mean, these entities have come to help push humanity to the next stage." A true believer named Sparrow said, She felt relieved that 'her alien friends' had finally contacted and come to earth.

"My name is Wayne Whitaker, Jr., and I have personally recorded dozens of eyewitness accounts, strange lights in the sky, mysterious presences attempting contact." He spoke confidently. His eyes were squinted and strained as he looked at the three in front of him due to the bright day.

The Sheriff of the town stated: "Since this whole damned circus has blown into town, no one seems to realise we got four missing persons cases wide open. My friends lost loved ones." He was lent against the bonnet of his car, his hands in his pockets and his head low.

"What happened to him? Something took him! I know it!" Kim spoke again, this time more angrily as she awaited answers.

"We are right in the middle of what we in the field like to call a "UFO flap, and I am as happy as a pig in shoes." Wayne let out a chuckle. With all of his evidence, he was sure that alien life existed and was proud to say so.

"I can guarantee you that this has nothing to do with UFO's, little green men. Nothing extra-terrestrial whatsoever." The Sheriff spoke again. As a non-believer he was sure that the disappearances were the cause of something else. It was safe to say he was a septic.

Marion, an older woman with glitter highlighting her eyes and cheek bones spoke happily "Of course it's not UFO's. It's fairies."

"Fairies?" Dean finally spoke. "Okay. Well, thank you for your input." Sam and Robin stood quietly next to him. The younger Winchester was taking notes in a small black journal but the girl next to him looked baffled.

"Fairies?" She mouthed to the man next to her who responded with a shrug.

"What? Flying saucers not insane enough for you?" Sam said rudely to Marion causing Robin to snicker.

Marion questioned them "What newspaper did you say you worked for?"

"Okay, if you want to add glitter to that glue you're sniffing, that's fine, but don't dump your whackadoo all over us. We'd rather not step in it." Robin spoke up "Fairies ain't real, love, just some dumb story we get told as a kid, okay?"

"Okay, we're, we're done." Dean said in annoyance at his 'two work partners' and went to pull them aside "It's a blood sugar thing. My apologies."

\---

"What?" Asked Robin as she tore her arm away from him.

"'What?' You gotta ask? Right, yes, you do have to ask." He replied snarkily.

"Look, I'm sorry, but this is all a big joke, right, and we're not actually taking this UFO crap seriously?" Sam asked, annoyed. UFO's? Of all the things they hunt, only now do alien's pop up? No way did he believe any of that.

"No, man. ET is made of rubber. Everybody knows that, but there are four legitimate vanishings in this town. Something's going on. And Robbie? Just FYI, it's not the lady's fault that she took the brown acid." Dean spoke and Robin rolled her eyes at him

"Some dodgy dealer she's got then." She retorted "So?"

"Empathy, man. Empathy." Dean spoke "What's going on with you anyway, shortstack? Do I need to, I don't know, put you in time out or something?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now." She grumbled

"Fine, but if this affects this damn thing, I'm dropping you to Bobby's with him and Adam or you can have a 'bring your daughter work day' situation with Jodie, got it?" He responded harshly. Sam slung an arm around the kid's shoulders to comfort her. He didn't know what was going on, but at least he acted like the good cop when she needed it.

The girl scowled "Yeah, no."

\-----

The trio stepped out of the shining, ebony Impala and entered a watch and clock repair shop. The bell above them on the door gave away their presence as they stepped through and found Mr. Brennan working on a watch.

"Mr. Brennan?" Dean asked the shop's owner.

"Mmm?" He responded and looked up towards the steps that lead down to his workshop to find the three figures standing there.

Sam took out his notepad and pen ready for any key information "We're with The Mirror. We would like to ask you--"

"What?" Brennan interrupted "Is this about Patrick? Patrick's gone." He said monotonously. Robin took a small step back, this guy wasn't going to be easy.

"Missing. Right. Yes, that's what we want to talk to you about." Dean improvised, going along with it to get the information they needed.

Robin silently went to look at the clocks around the room as she fidgeted with the strings of her hoodie. After her and Dean's little talk she decided that staying quiet might help them more than talking would. It's safe to say that the teen wasn't having such a great day and the boy's weren't helping too much.

"Now, your son was the first to disappear." Sam stated with his pen ready to write.

Mr Brennan corrected him sharply "First to be taken."

The Winchesters looked at each other in confusion "Taken?" Sam questioned

The working man took off his glasses that had a special magnifying tool attached to them and stood up to get away from them. "Get out! Out!" He said passive aggressively. This alerted the young freckled girl and made her walk back to the boys cautiously. Brennan pushed past them and walked upstairs to the main floor area.

"Mr. Brennan, who do you believe took your son?" Dean asked him. The shop owner stopped and turned to face them.

"You people can't help me." He said in defeat "My boy is never coming back."

"You sound awfully sure." Sam said.

"You never know... He might." Robin finally chirped up. She felt sympathy for the man. Losing someone is hard, especially when it's a family member and she's lost all of them which made her able to relate to him on an emotional level.

Robin was nudged by Dean and Brennan continued to respond to Sam. "Excuse me?"

"Like you know something you're not talking about." The younger Winchester pushed harshly.

"Okay. All right." Dean looked to his brother with a fake smile to say 'Just shut up already.'

"You know what they say." Brennan stepped towards Sam angrily "72 hours. After that, the odds of finding a missing person drop to nothing, right?" At this point, the old repair man just wanted nothing to do with it anymore and wanted some peace. He walked over to a table and leant against it.

Dean, wanting to shed light on the situation, spoke up "Well, every case is different."

"It's been weeks." He replied hopelessly

"Right." Dean paused to scavenge through his coat pockets and take out one of his fake business cards. "Listen. Call us if anything comes to mind."

As Sam, Dean and Robin left the shop, Brennan turned to look at the watch he was repairing and speaking to 'thin air' he spoke "Is that all right?" The pocket watch moved on it's own in response.

———

Outside the store, Sam, Dean and Robin began to make their way down the street.

"What do you think?" Sam asked

"Honestly, I don't believe his act." Robin shrugged and moved her hands to tighten the bandanna that sat neatly in her hair.

"I think he's hiding something." Dean agreed "Why don't you stay and watch Watchmaker and see what happens when the sun goes down, and I'll go check out the crop circles with Robbie." he instructed the two behind him.

"Okey dokey." Sam shrugged.

Robin rolled her eyes, it's not like she had a choice anyway "Yeah, fine by me I guess."

Dean pivoted on his heel so that he was facing them "But do NOT engage with, maim or in any way kill Brennan." He ordered Sam "In fact, I don't want you making any judgement calls whatsoever. Anything happens, call me."

"You know, I can take care of myself." Sam stated

"Yeah. I don't want to know your definition of care." He rolled his eyes at his brother. The protective big brother side of Dean seemed to have kicked in. Since they had no idea what they're dealing with, he wanted to know his family was safe.

\-----

The Chevy Impala rattled along the road before it pulled up to the field where the crop circles were made. Both Robin and Dean stepped outside to take a look at their surroundings. As they where about to walk into the field, Dean's rock ringtone had begun to play. It startled them both, although Dean tried to play it cool and Robin just whacked him on the chest.

"Can't you put that thing on vibrate?" She groaned.

Dean sighed, "What?" He answered the call.

"The only thing this guy is up to is alcoholism." Sam reported. After the loss of this son, it was guaranteed that he would have at least some issues.

"Good." Dean shrugged and Grabbed Robin's hood to stop her from going further into the crop field than she already was. She yanked herself away from him with a nasty glare. Dean held his free hand up in surrender.

"You know, maybe I should go talk to him again. I mean, you're the one who said he's hiding something." Sam offered

A strange whooshing sound alerted the older Winchester and the young girl he was with and the lights in a nearby lamp post switched off.. Maybe she should have stayed with Sam after all...

Dean shushed his brother while Robin backed up a few steps to be closer to him. "Shh! Shh!"

"Dean, what the hell was that." Robin asked in a hushed tone. Dean didn't answer her, although he did pull out a gun for defence. This made Robin pull a knife from under her flared jeans. It had been strapped to her leg with a holster.

"What?" Sam asked "You see something? Dean, what's up?"

"Hang on a second." Dean looked around, he was scared to face the unknown. Robin moved closer to him with her whole body trembling. Just metres away from them came an electronic whirring sound followed by a bright white light radiating from the sky. Robin gulped.

"Dean?" She asked. Her voice was small and hushed.

They both looked up and found something they never thought they would ever see, hovering nearby "Holy... " Robin started

Dean interrupted her with panicked shouts "UFO! UFO!!" Dean stepped back as the light started to come forward before he took Robin's arm and headed into a sprint.

"Whoa! Dude" Sam took the phone away from his ear for a second "stop yelling. You're breaking up. I didn't catch that last part."

"Close encounter! Close encounter!" Dean yelled followed by Robin screaming.

"Close encounter! What kind? First? Second?" Sam played, thinking that the the duo were messing with him.

"They're after me!" Came Dean's yell again. Both he and Robin were trying to outrun the ship while they made their legs move faster than ever before. At this point, Robin was truly   
terrified.

"Sam! Sammy, Please!" She screamed, her voice broke midway through.

"Third kind already? You better run, man. I think the fourth kind is a butt thing." Sam continued on. Robin's hope was lost and she became furious with the younger brother. While the pair were running, Sam was waving down a waitress to grab another beer.

"Empathy, Sam! Empathy!" Dean bellowed through the phone.

Sam questioned him "They still after you?" Little did he know that the ship was right above their heads.

Thinking they could outrun them, the turned right and into even more of the corn field only for the ship to stop right above the duo.

"Come on!" Dean yelled with his gun in hand. He had thrown his phone to the ground.

"Dean, I don't like where this is going.." Robin whispered coarsely. All that running and screaming basically killed her voice. Suddenly, the light became too bright for the two to bare and they were both taken from their spots. Robin had dropped her knife to shield her eyes.

The faint call of Sam's voice could be heard from the speaker of his phone "Dean? Are you there? What happened? Dean?"

\-----

Dean and Robin where both beamed back down to earth. It was still night time and they were exactly where they had been prior to the incident. Robin's hair was a mess, her hoodie was around her waist and her signature bandanna was shoved into her back pocket, leaving her hair to flow freely over her shoulders. They both began their trek back to town.

As she slid her hands through her hair to neaten it, Dean opened the door to the motel room they were staying in and flipped on the light switch only to find Sam in bed with one of the people they had interviewed - Sparrow. Dean immediately covered the eyes of the girl stood next to him.

"Dean!" Said Sam in confusion. He definitely wasn't expecting his brother and basically his sister come through the door.

"What the hell?" Dean replied, frustrated.

Sparrow seemed rather excited, "Oh that's Dean! Sam, they brought your brother back." she said cheerily from on top of Sam.

\-----

Dean had uncovered Robin's eyes and she was lent against a table in the room. She had her arms crossed and her deadliest glare pointed towards the younger brother. Sparrow was collecting the rest of her clothes that were still scattered, but for the most part she was fully dressed.

"Okay. It's all right, Sam. I so totally understand that you need time as a family." Sparrow said, but before she even took a step out of the door she turned back to face Dean "But it's just—what were they like?"

"They were grabby, incandescent douche bags." Dean spoke the truth while the girl who glared at Sam shuddered "Good night."

"Too soon... ?" Sparrow smiled "Okay." and with that, she had finally left.

Dean sighed and lent against the door angrily.

"You're upset." Sam observed

"No shit, Sherlock!" Robin yelled angrily. Being 5 foot 4 She really wasn't as intimidating as she wanted to be.

Dean moved from the door and walked slowly toward Sam. "We were abducted. And you were banging Patchouli." He snarled at his brother.

"Not to mention she seemed totally stoned." Robin added.

Sam shrugged "I didn't think she smelled that bad." Robin scoffed and went into the bathroom to freshen up a little.

Dean put the conversation back on track "We were abducted by aliens!"

"I was looking into it." Sam tried to defend himself.

"Looking into it?!" He questioned " we were gone for, like, an hour!"

"An hour—" Sam started.

Dean hastily interrupted him "And most of that was walking back to town!"

"Dean, I think your watch is off. You've been gone all night." Sam brow's lifted, confused as to why his brother was saying this. Apparently in alien spaceships, time runs differently. Robin came back out, Her hair neat and her bandanna back in its place but she continued to let her hoodie hang from her hips.

"What are you talking about? No I haven't." Dean went to check his watch, but Sam held up his phone. On the screen it displayed '4.07'

"Four a.m.?" Robins mouth gaped open in disbelief.

"Yeah! UFO time slip. That actually falls in line with a lot of abduction stories." Sam chuckled proudly. Seemed like Sparrow's belief had rubbed off on him.

"Falls in line?" Dean mocked and went to sit at the end of the bed, only to decide not to.

Robin grimaced and refused to sit on the bed where his brothers... 'activities' took place. Gross... And instead lied down on the bed next to it that was untouched. She put one arm over her eyes and the other over her stomach.

"Yeah." Sam shrugged.

Dean walked forward angrily "Nothing's falling in line." He shouted toward his brother before taking a seat at the end of the bed that Robin was laid on. She threw a pillow on top of her head to drown the two out.

Sam grabbed a bottle of alcohol and started to pour a glass "Here. Drink. Good." He said and offered it toward his brother.

Dean drank the liquid in one gulp "Thank you." he groaned as he felt the satisfying burn.

"Yeah. Now. Come on. Talk to me. What happened?" His brother asked and sat next to him. Robins Tiny form curled up on itself for comfort and Sam patted her leg. However, she rolled away from his touch.

"Wash your hands, then you can touch me." She spat from under the pillow and Sam chuckled lightly.

Dean spoke "Well, uh, there was this... God help me, Sam, there was this bright white light!" Robin shuddered at the memory.

Sam spoke in a calming way "It's okay." he patted Dean's leg and let it linger there while Dean looked at him incredulously. "Safe room." He continued.

Robin sat up and hugged the pillow close to her chest. 

Dean continued their story "And then suddenly, I was, uh," he paused cautiously "I was in a different place. And there were these beings, and they were too bright to look at, but I could feel them pulling me towards this sort of table—"

"Probing table!" Sam yelled as though they were playing 'Guess who'

Dean protested "God! Don't say that out loud!"

"For me it was more of a 'string-me-up-by-my-wrists' sort of thing.." Robin Shrugged "They were pretty damn interested in me.. Oh my god it was disturbing! They were really handsy and as Dean said.. grabby.." She grimaced and wrapped her arms around herself tighter.

"Right. So what did you do?" Sam continued

"I went crazy. I started hacking and slashing and firing." He chuckled "I Freed Robin but they actually seemed surprised. I don't think anybody's ever done that before." he moved from the bed to stand in front of his brother, "Yeah, we had a close encounter, Sam, and we won."

"You should take a shower." Sam looked between Robin and Dean "You both should." He suggested.

"I should take a shower." Dean stated "I'm gonna, I'm gonna take a shower now."

He looked to Robin and to the door to the bathroom, almost as though he were reading her mind, he began to make a run for the room. Robin jumped up from the bed and pushed him to the side, scrambling to get in before him and slammed the door shut. He could hear the faint click of the lock mechanism working as she sealed herself in the room.

"Oh, come on!" He yelled and thumped on the door. He could hear a faint chuckle from the girl before the sound of water started. He sighed and sat back down with his brother, taking off his coat "So, patchouli, huh?" That earned a glare from Sam while he innocently put his hands up.

Dean grabbed his phone and looked at the notifications. He ran a hand over his face "Oh, balls."

"What? What is it?" Sam questioned.

Dean held up his phone and Sam looked at the caller ID "Oh, balls." Sam echoed.


End file.
